


Underoos

by MitziOnTheHill_171



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Irondad, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperoni, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Stucky - Freeform, Suprheroes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, ironman - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, spideyson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitziOnTheHill_171/pseuds/MitziOnTheHill_171
Summary: Peter Parker- a normal teen in Queens, New York, goes to school most days and a high achiever, best friends with the infamous Ned Leeds and 'acquaintances' with MJ.However, this teen also has a burning secret which has come with its faults. Death has haunted Peter since he was a child when his parents died and his Aunt and Uncle took him in, Uncle Ben's death followed closely after. It was just something that happened, anyone, he ever loved, well, died.When his only living relative, Aunt May, finds out about Peter's big secret she kicks him out of the house for good and leaves him for the streets. That was until one famous genius billionaire playboy philanthropist called Tony, also known as Iron Man, comes along.------------------------------------------Hi, guys, this is my second Spideyson and Irondad fanfic (the last one was written on A03- Please check out my profile there which has the same username as my Wattpad account!) I hope you guys enjoy this one and I welcome any feedback and ideas. The name/cover may be changed later on but I am going to stick to this for now.All character credit goes to Stan Lee and the Russo brothers (:
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Happy Hogan & Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Thor (Marvel), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 99
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my second Spideyson and Irondad fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy this one and I welcome any feedback and ideas. Please share with friends and give kudos on this story if you are enjoying it! The name may be changed later on but I am going to stick to this for now.
> 
> All character credit goes to Stan Lee and the Russo brothers (:

The tired teen looked out on the layered New York skyline and a sense of calmness washed over him and steadied his breathing. He ripped off his classic red mask that was designed by his mentor, Mr. Stark. A mound of light brown curls fell out and dropped down on his pale face finishing of his tired look that was framed on his face. He had been busy swinging through the mass of buildings that were clustered together in Queens as the Friendly Neighbour Spider Man. It was said that New York City was 'city that never sleeps' and Spider Man could agree with that rumor. Just like every other night he had just finished a night of crime-fighting out in Queens and was satisfied with his night's work.

Tonight, he had gone out and helped a woman and a man from a mugger, helped a lost girl find her mom, saved some man from assault and stopped a bank robbery which added some excitement to his rather dull patrol. Spider Man was known as the superhero who helped out on the more petty crimes that happened on the streets. He was nowhere near as large as the great Captain America or as famous as the impressive Iron Man that everyone knew all around the world. He was happy with just the 'friendly neighborhood Spider Man'... For now!

The night was getting darker and darker and he was slowly approaching his curfew that Tony had set for Peter... '11 pm on school nights, Pete, 1 am on weekends'. Peter was worried that Mr. Stark would hack his suit if he didn't make it back to Aunt May's before 11 and he didn't want to test out his theory.

Aunt May still had no idea about Peter's alter ego and it was important to him that Aunt May never found out about this secret that he had been keeping since the life-changing school trip. He wasn't exactly sure what would happen if she ever found out, but he did not want to know the answer to his anxious question. She was rather unstable after the dreadful occurrence of his Uncles death, it affected both of them but May handled it by drinking a lot more than usual and usually stayed home with a cheap bottle of wine and some TV show playing loudly in the background.

He opened up the window at the side of the wall and stumbled inside being careful not to alert his sleeping Aunt downstairs with the sound of his quick-paced footsteps. He quickly stripped and jumped into his bed with sleep already weighing him down. He stretched out his body and wrapped the Star Wars-themed covers over himself. Black spots soon started to cloud his vision and soon a deep sleep took over his body.

NEXT MORNING

The sleeping teen woke up to the sound of his Aunt pacing by the side of his small single bed with an angry look stretched across her face but her body was bent over in an almost sad way? Peter quickly noticed the presence of his angry Aunt and swiftly bought the Death Star duvet up to his chin for decency. His eyes flickered across to hers in the hope to give him more of an idea on why his Aunt was in his bedroom looking as angry as she did when the police told her the news of her husband. The boy kept looking for clues around her and in his cramped room while Aunt May turned around to face Peter and bough out her hand which was clutching something...

' _No, no, no_ ' Peter thought to himself as he realized what she was holding.

His Spider Man mask. His mask. His mask.

Peter started to open his mouth to explain himself before this situation went to a whole another bad, but May stopped him by cutting him off by a growl.

"You... you..." the woman screamed looking bewildered at the trembling boy.

"You, you're him. The spider guy? Peter... you sneak out at night don't you, going around and terrorizing Queens while I stay innocent in the house that you were meant to protect me in after you killed Ben. You're nothing but a murderer and you.. yo-" the woman spilled out with a rage that Peter feared.

"No... no. May I can explain, it is good. I help, protect and I tried to protect you and keep you safe. I'm sorry i-i-it was an accident I didn't mean for him to die. I am so so sorry" the words trembled out of Peter's mouth in an exhilarating rush as tears dripped down his face.

Breath, breath, breath. In and out. Peter repeated in his mind trying to subside a growing panic attack that he was all too familiar with.

Despite seeing the crying and trembling teen, May still carried on with the rant that was echoing throughout the small house that they owned at the end of one of the many streets in Queens.

"I can not believe you have been betraying me and just sneaking out away from everything. You are putting yourself in danger and when you die and when you mess up and get imprisoned away then I am by myself. Me... alone. You would do that won't you because you don't care about me or Ben? You were a burden to your parents and know me... I- I- Get out... Now. I can't even... Go!" May shouted the last line with so much anger that Peter jumped out of the room where a bag was thrown out in the hallways.

"Aunt May... Please? I am sorry", Peter begged with a desperate look etched across his face.

In response, May just glared back at the boy and looked to find the closest thing near her which happened to be a glass filled with water from yesterday. She swiftly grabbed it up and threw it with great force. Peter knew it was coming... he could sense it from his spider-sense but just stand there against the wall with the packed bang clung against his chest and his breath held in.

The glass smashed to the side of his face on the dusty blue walls just missing him by a centimeter. The glass shards shattered wildly around and echoed out a painful sound. Peter felt a dull ache in certain parts of his body where the glass was poking out and fresh blood dribbled down each cut.

That wasn't what hurt the most for Peter. The way May was calling him a murderer and finally confessing her true feelings towards him... That's what hurts. 'She was right' he thought to himself.

She was right.

Peter slowly edged away to the door and May pointed an accusing finger towards the door.

"Go!" Shouted Aunt May one more time before pushing the innocent teen outside and slamming the door in his face...

"I'm sorry", cried the boy one last time as he banged on the outside of the door for a whole ten minutes. The cries slowly subsided and he took off running off down the streets with a backpack slung over his shoulder and tear-stained cheeks.

-  
-  
-

Wow, I really hate May right now in this... I'm sorry she is like this ):

Please give feedback and ideas! Thanks (;


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Thanks for all the support so far and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Feedback is welcomed! (:
> 
> (Also, on Wattpad I have also posted this story, so for book cover/gifs and more you can head over there! My username on Wattpad is MitziOnTheHill_171)

Peter lent back on a hard stone wall on the side of a library that was located about twenty minutes away from Aunt May's house. He had run as far away from the screaming woman that Peter now feared.

His heart hammered, blood rushing to his ears, his hands trembling along with his body, his breathing quick paced. He clenched his finger around the strap of the green and black backpack and he slipped down the wall. He could feel bile rising to his throat and memories of his accusing Aunt flashed before his eyes like a never-ending film reel.

"I-I-I can't" mumbled the shaking boy.

Dizziness threatened his body as panic bubbled in his chest. Questions swarmed in his head, each infecting him with more fear and panic for what he would do next and what just happened...

Why was I so stupid to leave the suit out?

Where do I go now?

Aunt May will never take me in again, will she?

Do I have to live in the streets now?

That can work? I can survive?

No?... I am a bother and this is all my fault.

Peter carefully took off the backpack of him in hope that it would take off some of the weight he had on his shoulder, even though he knew that this weight was emotional and had nothing to do with the green and black backpack. The boy focused his eyes on a broken part of the wall and he focused on slowing down his breathing like he did when the building fell on him after Mr. Stark took away his suit.

After some time, his breathing slowed down to near normal and his heartbeat subsided to a steady beat as he held his head in his hands. The teen knew that he needed to call someone and hope to find someone who could take him in for maybe even a day. Or, maybe he could beg Aunt May to take him in again? However, after Uncle Ben had died a lot changed and Peter was not sure if Aunt May would ever want to be in the same room as him after he betrayed her for the second time. She was right, I did hurt her. I deserve this, he thought to himself as he took out his phone from the pocket of some jeans that he had found at the bottom of the bag.

Peter scrolled through his contacts, occasionally glancing at familiar names that could be some help to him. Ned? His parents would be concerned and then would tell someone. MJ? Way too weird and the teen may have a small crush on the beautiful girl that brightens up every day for him. He scrolled through until he got to the letter 'S', there was his mentor's name, also known as Tony Stark. On his phone, he had labeled the contact as 'Tony freaking Stark' and then with a little peace sign emoji and the one with sunglasses... The man's signature move.

It was as if his fingers moved on their own accord as they swiftly clicked on the call button next to Mr. Stark's name. The boy's heart quickened as his mind finally caught up and he realized what he had just done and he gripped onto the phone tighter as he bought it up to his ear with a shaking hand. The phone started to ring with its usual irritating drill.

Every 'ring' that Peter heard his breath quickened in worry that the man wouldn't pick up... the man who had all the power here on what would happen to the boy for the future. 1 ring... 2... 3...

Suddenly, the rings sharply stopped and an alert voice came echoing out of the phone making Peter jump.

"Hey, Pete? Are you okay? I just checked and isn't it school time, why aren't you there?" The middle-aged man shouted the questions through the phone making Peter even more nervous then he was before Mr. Stark picked up the phone.

"Ummmmm...", the boy answered, trying to find the correct answer to the questions without notifying his mentor of the panic attack that was slowly creeping up to him again.

"Peter?", Mr. Stark asked with more worry present in his voice.

The teen-focused on slowing down his breath before replying with a more accurate answer then he gave before.

"M-M-May she f-f-found out. And, she k-k-kicked me out" he finally managed to get out but now tears dripped down his cheeks replacing the other dry tear marks from before.

Even though they were not face to face his mentor could tell that the boy was in difficulty and he needed to get to the distressed teen before he did anything stupid.

"Okay, Pete I'm going to need you to keep breathing. In and out, yeah? I am on my way in the car and I can track you from the phone", Tony reassured the panicking boy.

'Stay there and I am coming, I promise. Stay on the phone for me so I know that you are okay."

"Okay", was all the boy could get out and decided to focus his energy on slowing his raised heartbeat and fast-paced breathing while he was on the phone.

Eight minutes had passed, before Tony had managed to get there to the boy who's breathing had slowed, and sleep threatened Peter's body from all the crying and terror he had just experienced. Tony found the boy slumped against the wall next to the local library and he quickly opened the car door of his Tesla Roadster.

"Hey Pete, I'm here okay. Let's get you in the car, yeah" the man said as he helped the kid up and picked up the backpack. His eyes trailed over the boy inspecting the visible wounds that he could see. The boy had several cuts where the glass was stuck out of and dried blood clung to his pale skin. Peter could sense the worry that Mr. Stark was feeling and so he provided his comfort to the shocked man.

"It's okay they'll heal", notifying his mentor that his healing abilities would help once they had picked out the last pieces of shards of glass.

The man said nothing in response but from his facial features, the teen could say he was more at ease with the situation. Mr. Stark led the shaking boy to the car in hope that he would warm up in there and the boy could stay at his penthouse as he didn't seem comfortable or welcomed going back home. This thought made Tony's blood boil with rage for the woman that was meant to look after Peter.

They were near the Stark tower and he was happy that the once shaking boy had now fallen into a deep sleep and seemed more at peace. His angry emotions still stayed, however, he also felt a need to protect this sleeping teen and that's exactly what he wanted to do right now.

As the car stopped outside the lit-up tower he looked back at the sleeping teen and slowly opened the door in hope that it wouldn't wake up Peter. He came round to Peter's door and carefully opened it then picked up the boy whose head was now lolled against Tony's chest. The kid was as light as a feather and now that Tony could see properly he could see how thin the boy was and how fragile he looked.

The man walked towards the main door with the teen tucked inside his arms and a peaceful look drew across his face.

-

-

-

Hey guys, any feedback from this chapter is welcomed and I hope you guys like the story so far (:


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter but I hope you guys like it!  
> Also, thanks for all the supportive comments, kudos and bookmarks, I love you all 3000!

It took Peter some time for him to wake up properly from his deep slumber and his senses to become fully aware of where he was. He was surrounded by white walls and numerous drawers, a wardrobe, and some very modern lights. Memories of last night flashed before his eyes and he soon came to the understatement that this must be Mr. Stark's guest room in his tower. He looked over to the side of the room in the hope to see his green and black backpack. To his comfort there it was placed on a pristine white chair that stood next to an oak desk in the corner of the cleanroom.

Slowly and with much effort, Peter managed to get up from the comfort of the bed that he had borrowed last night. The teen noticed that he was still dressed in his jeans and a mint green t-shirt that had the science pun 'if the Silver Surfer and Iron Man team up, they'd be alloys'.

"Wow... good choice of t-shirt Peter", the teen said in a monotone voice out loud expressing his embarrassment of the t-shirt choice he made yesterday... or this morning?

Only then did the boy realize that he had no concept of what time it was now and to Peter's luck, of course, there was no clock. Just then did he remember the AI that Mr. Stark would constantly talk to and ask things to in his Lab when they were tinkering with Peter and his iron man suits. Surely Friday wouldn't work with Peter's voice... he had recently read about modern AI and knew that to activate it his voice would have to be linked with the technology. He tried it anyway...

"Ummm... Friday?" he asked to no one in particular and felt rather stupid in doing so.

To his surprise, right after did an electronic voice echoed through the tidy room.

"Yes Mr. Parker, what can I help you with?", she asked.

"I was wondering what the time was?" Peter replied in hope that he could gain more sense of awareness.

"It is 5:14 pm Sir, would you like me to alert Mr. Stark for you?", answered the AI.

"Oh no that's okay", quickly Peter said not wanting to disturb his mentor in whatever he was doing, "I can find him, do you know where he is?"

"Sir is in the lab sorting out one of his suits, he said you can come down."

"Wait... you alerted him", cried out the boy.

"Sir asked me to alert him as soon as you woke up, Mr. Parker."

"Oh okay, thank you, you can call me Peter by the way."

"No problem, Peter", answered Friday one last time.

Peter opened the door and started to make his way down to what he believed was Mr. Stark's lab room. As he walked through the maze of corridors and rooms he realized how large the tower was, Mr. Stark's kitchen could fit the whole of his apartment... well, not his anymore.

It took him five minutes of walking through Mr. Stark's penthouse until he found the elevator leading down to the lab. As soon as he got there he brushed his hands through his wavy, brown hair so it looked less like the scruffy mess of bed hair then it did before. Slowly, he knocked on the glass door were on the opposite side was Mr. Stark playing around with what looked like a medium-sized motor.

His mentor turned his head towards Peter as soon as he heard the distinct knock come from outside, he set down his espresso and signaled Friday to open up the lab door to let Peter in. It unlocked almost instantly.

"Hey Pete, finally awake are you?" The man asked with his usual amount of sarcasm but still looking kindly at the messy teen.

" Oh, yeah thanks for the room", the kid replied with an awkward smile, "I guess I should get going, um thanks again for everything"

"Hey kid why are you being so stupid, the room is your room and I already linked Friday to your voice, you're staying here Underoos", Tony exclaimed in an exasperated voice and pinching the bridge of his nose.

A big smile printed onto Peter's face as he heard what Mr. Stark had said, "thank you, thank you, thank you 3000!", the boy practically squealed and went up to hug the man standing in front of him.

Their sudden embrace caught Tony in surprise but after an awkward two seconds, he also wrapped his arms around the lanky body that was clung to him.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark", the boy mumbled one last time and in response, Tony smiled and then led him out of the lab.

-

-

-

Aghhhhhh... I'm so soft for spideyson 🥺🥺

(Sorry for the shortish chapter but the next one will be longer)


	4. Book cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have designed a cover for the story! I hope you guys like it and thanks for the support so far on the story (:
> 
> Credit goes to @Hatara for the fanart on the book cover


	5. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you all for the support and I hope you guys like this chapter! Feedback is welcomed! (:

Tony and Peter made their way to the med bay at one of the top floors of the tower so Tony could check for any more injuries including the cuts dotted all over his body. Most of the cuts had healed overnight but he wanted to check if there were any more injures, external and internal. Peter was not so confident in going to the med bay but decided to since Tony seemed so persistent and he had already done so much for Peter that the teen felt guilty.

As soon as they entered the white, clean room that had numerous beds set up in pattern inside Peter's mouth gaped open in a surprised 'O'. There in front of him stood the famous Bruce Banner...

"Oh my god... oh my god... y-y-you're Bruce Banner!" The teen shouted out loudly shocking both Bruce and Tony, "I've read all of your work on gamma radiation and we studied your book in physics."

The man dressed in a white lab coat looked shocked yet pleased at the sudden admiration the kid in front of him just showed.

"Oh, thanks... Peter?"

Tony had made sure to tell the Avengers, the other residents that lived in the tower with Tony, that Peter had moved into the tower with him. He had also revealed Peter's secret about his alter ego, Spider Man, but made sure that Peter was okay with it first.

"Yeah I'm Peter, Mr. Banner", the boy replied.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Bruce. What are we here for today?" Bruce asked mainly directing the question at Tony.

"The kid had some minor cuts but they have mostly healed up. We just wanted to check if there was anything else".

Peter was told to lie down on the neat bed that was set just five feet away from the entrance. He was linked up to a couple of monitors and they did a quick x-ray to check for any eternal injures. Bruce also asked a couple of questions just to make sure Peter had no head injures and managed to get out any last pieces of glass from the wounds. The results were all good and caused Tony not to worry so much as he was.

"Okay, it seems like your all good Peter", said the scientist with his usual smile as Peter stood up from the bed.

"Thanks, Mr. Ba- Bruce", exclaimed the boy as he headed back to where Tony was.

"Thanks, Brucey, talk later at dinner", Mr. Stark called from across the room as soon as he saw Peter move across the room towards him.

They both made there way out of the med bay, Peter being glad that his first meet up with an Avenger (well at least not as Spider Man) went well. Tony was just happy that his... the kid was healing well and no other injures were present.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark", the teen said as soon as they made their way into the elevator heading up to Tony's level.

"No problem kid. Dinner's at 7 pm, I'll get Friday to remind you", the billionaire articulated, "you can do whatever now... We have a bunch of obstacle courses outside if you want?"

"Oh you don't need to make dinner for me" the boy responded not wanting to intrude Mr. Stark's personal space anymore.

"Pete, you live here now... plus, it's not my turn to make dinner today. Be careful on the obstacle course", Tony exclaimed.

"Thanks".

Peter made his way down many floors until he made his way to the garden that had all the obstacle courses in. He stared at the arrange of wooden structures that were set up outside in multiple lines, each had electronic pads placed next to them which Peter guessed were for timing. He started with what looked at a medium level course that had around 10 wooden walls, high bars, and many more constructions. He started the timer and set of. The boy managed to complete three rounds of this course in under four minutes, which was rather impressive if he did so say himself. He did this course again and some others for around a half-hour.

Suddenly, a voice randomly echoed out of the blue...

"Peter, Sir would liken to remind you of dinner which is in five minutes in the dining room on the third floor", Friday exclaimed with a monotone voice.

Only then did Peter remember the dinner that he was to be present at and quickly rushed out of the large garden thanking Friday on the way. He made his way up to the third floor in a record time of two minutes. Before entering the room that smelled familiarly like mac and cheese, this was a meal that Aunt May use to serve Peter and Uncle Ben every Wednesday before he had died; Peter's heart ached at the memory that was so special to the teen. He brushed a hand through his curly mess of hair and smelled his shirt in hope that it didn't completely smell of sweat and garden, the boy wanted to look some type of presentable if he was to have dinner with Mr. Stark.

As soon as he entered, he heard a swarm of voices sudden enter the atmosphere and the smell of mac and cheese became pleasingly stronger (Peter was extremely hungry as he hadn't eaten since early this morning). To Peter's shock there in front of him sat down at one of Mr. Stark's marble tables was ten of the Avengers. The teen knew that Mr. Stark lived with them however he did not know that they would be at dinner, his nerves instantly grew and he wished that he had changed out of his dirty shirt. Peter mentally cringed and fanboyed at the same time.

"Hey Pete, sit!" Tony shouted from across the room with enthusiasm as he spotted Peter on the other side of the room, stood in a corner with an awkward smile plastered on his face.

All eyes turned to the teen, who was walking forward to the table, they all looked rather pleased to have another person to join their table.

Tony could sense Peter's sudden nervous manner and so quickly gestured to the seat next to him in the hope that Peter would sit next to him.

"H-h-hi I'm Peter... Um, I guess I know all of you guys but uh yeah", the boy spoke up awkwardly, cringing at his utter awkwardness.

The Avengers, however, smiled in response and Natasha welcomed him. "Hey Peter, we've heard a lot about you, Tony couldn't keep his mouth shut for the last seven hours", the spy greeted the teen with a warm smile while Tony blushed a deep red.

"Hey, kid you want some mac and cheese?", asked a middle-aged man who Peter recognized as none other than Clint, Hawkeye.

"It was Steve's turn so don't expect that shit to be that good", added a sarcastic Sam Wilson.

"Hey, language!" exclaimed the guy with blonde hair sat next to Bucky with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah thanks", Peter replied already feeling welcomed into this dinner and liking the Avengers instantly.

The rest of the night was filled with joy and laughter as Peter settled into his new family and got to know everyone at the table. He liked how Nat was so sneaky as she kept adding extra cheese onto Clint's mac and cheese, how Steve would constantly act as the father figure to almost everyone, and with Bucky quietly smiling at his side. Clint and Sam had some staring contest and Wanda was constantly talking to Vision about something. Pietro was by the side of Tony laughing at the staring contest that was going on opposite him and Bruce just sat there confused yet he still had his familiar smile printed on his face. Peter added casually to the conversation sometimes and the Avengers got a pretty good understanding of the teen sat at their table. They all liked Peter that was for sure, and he liked them back.

-

-

-

AGGHHHHHHH... I love some Peter and Avengers action!!

Note: I have decided to not have Pietro killed off because I honestly really loved his character and was really sad when he died ):

Now that we have the Avengers involved, what action do you want to see with them?


	6. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for all the support so far and the nice comments (:

The dinner slowly came to a halt as the staring matches ended and all had finished their food, even Clint who finally realized what Natasha had been doing throughout the meal. It finished at around 8 pm and to Peter's surprise, he was tired yet again. The teen had been sleeping mostly throughout the day in the comfortable sheets of the bed in the guest room... well his room now but he was still tired from everything that had happened this morning and the stress of the checkup, not to mention the many laps he performed on the obstacle course.

"Hey kid, time for bed" instructed Tony from across the room where he was sitting down on one of his many sofas and glancing at the clock that now read 10:30 pm. They had been chilling and watching taking casually now for some time.

"Wait... wait I have to do my Spider-manning" cried Peter in alert as he realized that he had not been out yet and although he was tired the boy believed it was important he kept to his duties. Sure Peter was still trying to forget about the deal with Aunt May and was also extremely tired but maybe going out on his normal rounds could keep his mind off the looming memory that threatened him.

"Peter, you're tired and you've had a bad day no one expects you to go out. Plus, I don't want you going out when Aun- she is around. Okay?" the man said being careful to phrase his word right. He could see that Peter was still unsure about what was to happen next and he knew how much the kid loved his Aunt. But, she just kicked him out. Like that. He knew how much the teen was hurting deep down... This made his blood boil and anger rage throughout his body.

"Fine", Peter replied reluctantly, he wanted to please Mr. Stark as much as he could as his mentor ad been so good to him today.

The teen said his goodbyes to the Avengers and a very happy Tony, the man was just glad that this evening had gone well and headed off to bed.

Peter wrapped his body up in a mass of soft blankets and covers covering himself from his head to his foot. He did miss the Star Wars covers that he had loved so much back at home but he believed that this bedding was a lot comfier. He felt tiny as he lied down on the large double bed, his body only taking up a third of the space.

Slowly, he drifted off into sleep...

Peter stood helplessly as he watched his Uncle Ben leak out blood in front of him. A hole was placed in the center of his chest and stood out from the rest of the blood mass that was shown in front of him. There was no one around to comfort the poor man, as he took his last breaths, but Peter was there...

He couldn't move. His feet acted like they were stuck onto the pavement with super glue and his eyes wouldn't move out of focus from his dying uncle in front of him.

All he could do was scream...

"Uncle Ben! Someone?" the teen shouted out, his voice echoed around the town.

No one came. Not one person looked at the screaming teen and dying man that was staged on a sidewalk. No eyes looked their way, no phones ringing as they called the ambulance, no chattering... just silence. The boy's screaming stopped as he realized that no one was coming and no one could save his Uncle from the horrific death that was unraveling before him like a horror film. His voice was hoarse and his whole body ached from all the force he had used to try and move his body.

Almost like a trigger from when Peter's screaming stopped, the man lying there helpless on the pavement turned to the trembling teen. He slowly unraveled his hand from his side and pointed an accusing finger at Peter.

"You, you did this", he whispered.

However, Uncle Ben's voice was not his own but his Aunts. Her emotion full voice echoed in Peter's ear and tears sprung from his eyes. Water trailed down like a river making its way to the sea.

"You killed me, you did this", the man said again but this time it was his voice... Uncle Ben's voice. He missed this voice.

"I-I-I am so sorry, I swear.", Peter repeated, again and again, hoping that it would stop this all it could just end and his Uncle could be safe again.

A sudden jolt came from Peter's body as he awoke with a start as his horrific dream finally came to an abrupt end. The teen was wheezing and it felt like someone was hammering at his heart, his whole body trembled from the nightmare he had just experienced. He sat up in the bed in the hope to calm himself down and hoping that he could get the memory of what had just happened out of his head that was pounding, almost like a migraine.

"You, you did this".

Those words kept echoing in his head like a song on repeat, each word giving him an antagonizing pain that he couldn't describe... He just wanted to go back to what everything was like before. Where he and Uncle Ben would talk about almost everything at dinner and Aunt May would laugh at his jokes and comfort him whenever he was sad. But, then it happened. He had messed up. He was sorry. He just wanted everyone to know that he was sorry.

A couple of minutes past, Peter's breathing was almost back to its normal, and his head did not pound as much as it did. Quietly and carefully the teen stood up from the bed and took in his surroundings, he headed out of the room hoping that he wouldn't wake up anyone else on the way. He was planning to head to the roof and just stay there all night thinking about anything but what had just happened. Thre was no way that Peter wanted to go to sleep again knowing that this nightmare could haunt him again.

As soon as he saw the bright light shine out from the kitchen he knew that he had messed up. There stood Mr. Stark still in his same t-shirt and jeans as before and a mug of what looked like black coffee. The man instantly looked up at the boy who stood there with a guilty look plastered on his face and hair sticking out everywhere.

"Kid what you doing up?" the man asked with a tired look.

"Oh umm? No reason to be honest", Peter replied, not wanting Mr. Stark to know about his nightmare.

"Pete? I can tell when you are lying. What happened?" Tony asked once again, worried for Peter's sake on why he was up at 3 am

"Nightmare", the kid replied looking down at the floor not wanting to look Mr. Stark in the eye.

"Oh kid, you wanna talk about it?" Tony asked sounding concerned for the teen who stood nervously in front of him.

"No!" Peter quickly replied not wanting to go into detail, "No... sorry" he said a bit more softly.

"That's okay. Movie time anyway, you can choose the film", the billionaire replied with a comforting smile as he addressed the boy who now looked a lot happier from that response.

"Star Wars!" the boy cried out, "Revenge of the Sith, that's the best one and no one can disagree with me".

So, at 3 am, Mr. Stark and Peter ended up watching Revenge of the Sith together on the sofa, staring at the massive screen in front of them. Peter added extra information when he got to a part that excited him and Tony just sat there smiling at how happy the boy seemed.

By the end of the movie, Peter was curled up by the side of Tony and although it felt fairly uncomfortable the billionaire did not mind. He picked up one of the blankets that were folded up neatly next to him and carefully (so he didn't wake the sleeping spider kid) draped it over them both. The middle-aged man fell asleep to the sound of the Star Wars theme tune playing the credits and Peter's soft snoring that came from beside him.

-

-

-

Sorry, this chapter is such a mess but I hope you guys liked it anyway!

Also, can we all just agree that Tony and Peter in their Irondad and Spideyson scenes is the cutest thing ever! XD

Comment if you have any ideas for future chapters (:


	7. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter and thank you for over 1K reads, love you all 3000!
> 
> Note: the updates may become less frequent, but I will still try to post as much as I can (:

It had been around a week since Peter Parker had moved into the Avenger's Tower and Tony had started to care for the child. Aunt May, so far, hadn't shown up at the doorway of the tower and Peter had not heard from her since the morning where she found out he was Spider Man. In a way, this was good a chance to get the Aunt of his mind, but every nightmare he had scared him to the point where he wouldn't sleep. Every single time would he wake up all of a sudden to Tony standing over his bed comforting the crying boy. She just seemed to always be there in the back of his mind like a shadow haunting him.

The lack of sleep from all the nightmares meant the teen was pretty tired most of the time and to be honest on some days he just couldn't be bothered to get up. It was as if all the pain he had been storing away and all horrors and fears suddenly came plummeting back to him. For a whole week Peter had not been out Spider-manning, he would always insist to go but Mr. Stark would reply all the time with the same thing... _"Kid, you're tired as anything and can hardly even get up in the morning. Sleep and then you can go out and do the rounds"._ It wasn't that Tony wanted to store Peter away and warp him in bubble wrap (however convenient that would be) but he just wanted the teen to sort out any issues before he went back to being a superhero. 

Over the last week, Tony had grown closer to the boy than he didn't realize possible. With no guardian that wanted to look after the kid, he had taken up that spot, although there were no legal papers involved yet he remained onto a tight hold of the kid. Mr. Stark and Peter had another movie night and more dinners after the great success of the 'mac and cheese one', he would comfort him after nightmares and go in the labs to tinker around with odd machines and equipment.

\------------------------------

Peter fiddled around with the spider man web shooters that were placed in front of him and brought out some tools from the cupboard beside him in hope that he could improve the original shooters. He wanted to have more space for the web formula so he could shoot even more web without it running out inconveniently as he went around New Young. The kid was desperate to be back out in New York swinging through the messy mass of buildings, but first, he would improve some parts of the suit so when he does go back out he is better than ever before. Then he would spend all night out saving petty street crimes and forcing his mind to focus on something different than his family and the horrid nightmares that were becoming more and more frequent.

Mr. Stark stood at the opposite side of the workshop table, he was focused on a new addition to his famous gold and red suit, but occasionally the man would glance across to see what Peter was doing. The teen was just finishing off on some last touches to the new and advanced web-shooters and Tony did agree... They looked pretty cool.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, I'm just going to go and test these out", Peter exclaimed quickly, not wanting the billionaire to point out that he hadn't been out in a week due to the man's persistence requests. He just wanted to go and solve the petty street crimes like he uses to.

Tony quickly noticed what Peter was doing and instantly pointed it out.

"Kid, no. Not yet, remember I said you had to sleep properly before you went out", he rather strictly declared as Peter stopped at the doorway.

"Wha- I'm fine and you can't boss me around and tell me that I can't go out and do what I could do easily before Aunt May found out about the suit, which by the way _you_ made, and stopped everything!" Peter shouted in a sudden outburst.

The man stood there shocked at the sudden shouting that came out of the teen's mouth, "I am just protecting you because you're scared witless every night and can't get to sleep", he shouted out getting impatient.

"Well I'm sorry that you are so worried, but maybe it is not your job to look after me. I know I have no one left you don't need to rub it into my damn face", the teen added, running his hands through his curls of hair.

"It is _my_ job because your Aunt found out and dumped you on the street. Who came around to save your petty little ass? Oh yeah, me! Do you want me to just leave you out there, do you? Because I will! I swear, I will!", Tony finally lost it and slammed down his hand onto the metal table making a loud sound.

After hearing his mentor's response, Peter just walked out of the door, his eyes glistening with angry tears. He just wanted to have his freedom, to go out like before, before all of this mess that he had gotten himself into because of some radioactive spider and his stupid brain not telling him to put a superhero suit away before going to bed. The kid stormed away up to the roof of the tower in the hope to get away from Mr. Stark.

As soon as the kid left, Tony slammed his hand down on the table yet again and shouted out loudly to particularly nobody, "Well I'm sorry I am protecting you". The noise of the man's shout echoed throughout the lab and Steve heard it from outside. The Captain had heard the loud bang from Tony's fist slamming down and quickly hurried down to the lab in the hope to see what was wrong there.

Tony noticed Steve's presence and mentally cursed himself for being so loud.

"Steve, not now. I do not need you to tell me language or that I have messed up... I know, I-I-I have messed up", the billionaire half-whispered to Steve who was standing shocked next to the glass door.

" I messed up... the kid, I said stuff", he finally added in a sad whisper that Steve could barely hear.

"Tony, it's fine. You can fix it but you just need to talk to him first and then he will understand. I saw him going to the roof and you can talk to him there, just you and him. Say sorry and explain", Steve gently added hoping that he wasn't crossing a boundary.

Knowing that the older man was correct he whispered a quick thanks and headed up to the roof silently preparing how he would face the problem that he had caused. As soon as he made it up to the top of the Avenger's Tower he saw Peter dangling his feet over the edge and his head held in his hands.

"Go away!" shouted the kid, when he realized the man's presence.

"Kid, I messed up. I know and I am so so sorry for all the things I said I just want to look after you because- because I want you to be happy and safe. I got impatient I know and those things I said... they're not true, I promise"

"They are", replied the boy. His wave of anger from earlier had washed up now to a sad and guilty emotion that Peter hated. "I'm sorry, I know that you are just trying to keep me safe but I couldn't stand not going out and it feels like all these emotions and memories have just come crashing down on me".

"You did nothing and none of this is your fault, everything will stop hurting so much soon and things will ease up. I promise", answered Tony, trying to comfort the boy.

The boy did not answer just wrap his arms around Mr. Stark and breathed out in relief. Slowly, the man too wrapped his arms around the teen... He was so happy that the kid was still not shouting at him and they were at peace.

"Common kid, its Clints turn to make dinner", Tony said and they both headed down to the dining room to meet the rest of the people who had helped Peter over this week.

-

-

-

Omgggg, throughout this whole chapter I was just listening to the Hamilton playlist (Side note: I watched the Hamilton film and it was one of the best things I have ever seen)

Comment any ideas for further chapters or just feedback! (:


	8. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all are just so supportive <3

Ok wow... I got a ton of reads overnight and aghhhh, Thank you 3000!

Peter woke up early this morning at a bright 7 am and was shocked when he realized that out of the 2 weeks he had been at the tower today he had not had a nightmare. He was not as tired as normal from all the constant wake-ups throughout the night and his head felt clear and refreshed... It was peaceful actually. He was pleased that a stress-free night had finally past. If Mr. Stark knew then he would trust the kid to go out Spider-manning, it was a promise the man had made to Peter.

As soon as he entered the kitchen he caught eyes with Steve and Bucky cuddling on the couch with a pleased look on their face. Peter nearly choke on the orange juice that he was drinking when he saw the captain and assassin on the sofa, he had no idea that they were together?!

"I-I-I, you're together? I had no idea... that's so cool. OMG Stucky is a real thing wait until Ned finds out he will be so hyped!", the boy shouted out causing the two men to look up at him in confusion.

"Um, thanks, kid?" Bucky replied still in confusion on how firstly the teen had no idea and why it was such a big deal.

Just then Mr. Stark walked into the kitchen after being alerted from Peter's squealing with, yet another, cup of espresso in his hands and a tired look printed onto his face. The man had been up all night trying to make his repulsors more powerful after the latest mission where they weren't up to a standard he pleased. However, he was glad that in the middle of the night he wasn't interrupted by Friday's calls that Peter's sleep was unstable and he had experienced a nightmare (Tony liked to be there for Peter when the kid woke up with tears pouring down his face, he felt it was in the unofficial job description). Peter had finally gone without those horror-filled nightmares which meant, as Tony promised, that the kid could go out as Spider man again. Peter already realized that though...

"Hey Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, so you know how you said that as soon as the nightmares stopped then I can go out. Well, no nightmare! I can go out, right?", the boy shouted out loudly, alerting Stucky from their peaceful moment.

"Okay, fine you can go Underoos after dinner but I want you back by 11 pm", Mr. Stark gave in, "and if you do not I will personally come out in my suit to bring your ass back home", he added rather aggressively but that only made Peter giggle.

"Language", Steve whispered from the couch in a murmur.

"Oh, and by the way, we need to go into school today because I'm pretty sure you have now missed school for two weeks and last time I checked you Aunt has not notified the school of your reason of absence", Tony called out from the counter where he was making a mound of waffles for him and Peter.

Peter gulped after hearing the name of the woman that scared the teen to death but he was excited to finally get back to school and see his best friend, Ned, again and see MJ (who he may or may not have a crush on). For any normal teen, the idea of going back to school after you have just been off for two weeks would be their idea of horror but Peter was not in that sector of 'normal teenagers'. In all honesty, peter rather enjoyed school as he did well and he did a lot of Science there which was his favorite subject. Although there were some negatives, mostly all taking the form of Flash Thompson, who largely ruin the idea of Peter ever having a normal day at school.

\----------------------------------------

As soon as Peter entered the school, he was suddenly stuck with a load of anxious feelings and his nervous nature took over his body. He did not want the teacher to find out that he had been kicked out of his own home. It was if thousands of butterflies were swarming in his stomach and making him feel sick with dread as he came closer and closer to the office where they would explain the situation. He was glad that Mr. Stark had said that he would not go into detail when explaining the circumstances and that the boy was not obliged to answer any questions about what had happened if he did not want to. Despite all this reassurance, his nerves took over his body like water filling up a pool to the maximum.

The billionaire beside him quickly identified how the boy was feeling and replied to his emotion very simply but in a comforting manner in the hope to calm the boy, "When you're nervous, recall your pide", he declared. "Plus, you're standing next to the great businessman and superhero Tony Stark", he added with a smug grin which made Peter smile and laugh quietly.

Peter was in luck, he thanked whoever had organized this meeting that they had organized it after school when all the other kids were home and it was just the empty corridors left and the dynamic pair, plus a couple of teachers. They were on the last empty corridors before the dreaded office where his teacher would be.

After what seemed like five minutes, they finally entered the office and was greeted with the pleasing smile of Peter's teacher as her eyes made contact with Peter and his familiar awkward smile. However, her eyes quickly flickered to the man beside Peter and her mouth gaped open for around three seconds before she finally realized what she was doing and quickly closed her mouth into a tight smile.

"Good afternoon, I am Peter's teacher and your Aunt", she pointed to Peter, "has said that you, Mr. Stark, are looking after Peter at the moment", she asked hoping to clear up any confusion.

"Yes, I am taking care of Peter at the moment but we are going to try and make it more permanent soon for private reasons", the man answered with a confident smile, while Peter smiled at what he had just heard.

"Ah, okay I see. Now just to be sure, why was Peter out of school for the last 24 days of school?"

"There were some health concerns and we just needed to clear up some issues however he will happily take any work from the days he has missed so he can catch up", Tony replied while Peter sat next to him happy that Mr. Stark did not go into detail about these 'issues'.

"That's perfectly fine and I will make sure to send the extra work for him to complete so he can catch up. That will be the location you told us of on the phone, Stark Tower?" Peter's teacher asked.

"Yes", the billionaire added and stood up from the uncomfy, ugly chairs.

"Peter when will you be back, Monday?", the teacher finally added moving to the door so she could open it for the celebrity and her student.

"Monday will be great, thank you", Peter replied, he was glad that the meeting was nearly over.

"That will be all, thank you Peter and Mr. Stark", she shook hands with both, and Tony and Peter both thanked her for her time as they left.

As soon as they made it outside, Mr. Stark bought up his hand and high fived the teenager who was now smiling a lot more than before the meeting.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark", Peter said while the man beside him smiled and patted the kid's shoulder.

-

-

-

Aghhh I lived for Stucky at the beginning <3

Thank you guys for the reads and if you are enjoying this story don't forget to give it a Kudo and comment (I love any ideas, feedback, etc.)

Love you all 3000!


	9. A/N

Hi guys, sorry but I won't be posting today and posts may become a bit less frequent however I attend to post as much as I can. Thank you for all the support so far in this story and I am planning to update this story tomorrow!

Also, if you want to see any ships, scenes or just have general ideas then please comment because I would love to include them in the story. The next chapter is going to be Peter going out on patrol for the first time in a while with Quicksilver!- Hope you guys like the chapter when it comes out.

Love you all 3000 <3

* * *

Enjoy this cute Peter Parker gift ^ (;


	10. Chapter VIII

Peter pulled down his famous red and black mask finishing his Spiderman suit. He attached the new and advanced web-shooters to his wrists and turned around to glance at the final superhero look in the mirror. He smiled when he saw his alter ego staring back at him, he had missed being Spiderman and going around swinging trough New York helping people on the way. Finally, Mr. Stark had allowed Peter to go out, the boy had spent one night without the familiar nightmares so as Mr. Stark promised he could now go out as Spider Man once again.

"Hey kid, you still going out Spider-manning?" Tony asked while knocking on the pale grey door. Peter had been in there now for ten minutes checking himself out and testing out the new web-shooters.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm coming", shouted out Peter from inside the room, he sorted out his mask one last time and smiled yet again at the mirror.

He exited out of his room, which was rather bare and didn't have much in due to him not being allowed back at home, and went to see Mr. Stark before leaving. Peter knew how much the man worried about whatever Peter was doing and he wanted to make sure he said goodbye to Tony before going out. Peter slightly wondered if the reason Mr. Stark worried so much was that he didn't want Peter to mess up anything in his life... of course, this was not the reason, but how was Peter to know?

"Nice suite Pete", Tony exclaimed as soon as he saw the teenage sized superhero come round the corner of the living room.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark, I'm just going t-", thanked Spider Man as he started to make his way towards the window, a window was a door for the young superhero.

"Yeah kid not so fast", interrupted Tony, "you're not going alone after two-plus weeks of no Spider Man. Plus, I need to make sure that everything is okay, let me worry"

"But-", Peter cried out with an annoyed look (not that you could see it from the mask).

"You're going to have Pietro with you and I have instructed him to keep an eye on you so no crazy crimes and you have to come back with no injuries", instructed Tony in a 'protective dad' type of voice.

As if on cue in came Pietro with his classic blue and white suit and his floppy, white hair was folded messily on his head. He bit into an apple and went to sit on one of the many couches but stopped suddenly as he noticed the presence of the teenager and the billionaire. He quickly threw the apple into the trash with one quick throw and stood up facing Mr. Stark.

"Okay, I'm here and I will do everything to keep _your_ boy here safe", Pietro said with a chuckle while Peter just looked annoyed and rather exasperated, "coming kid?". The young man speeded out of the window and Peter quickly followed behind.

Peter wasn't exactly happy that Mr. Stark thought he needed a babysitter or whatever Pietro was being but it showed he cared. No adult had cared for him properly for a long time now and he messed it. It was comforting to have that unfamiliar feeling of having someone being protective but still supportive and kind at the same time.

He latched one of his webs onto the window and rapidly dropped down at a pace that made Tony's heart dropped. His heart jumped back into his throat as he no longer saw the boy who last time was plummeting at an extreme rate. To his relief, about three seconds after the familiar red and black suit came into view again and Tony could relax again.

"You better look after my kid!" shouted out Mr. Stark to the blur of blue and white that was moving around on a building.

\--------------------------------------------

Peter sat on a ledge of one of the many buildings of New York and sighed peacefully as he looked out onto the cloudy sky and smiled to himself. His first patrol, in a while, had gone pretty well and he had helped many crimes and even helped an old lady cross the street with some late night shopping. He was glad to be out and about again being his alter ego that had become such an important part of the boy's life. In a way, Spider Man saved Peter, he made the teen feel special and important in a world where he was just granted as the average kid who goes to school every day and gets up to mischief at night. I mean that assumption was fairly correct apart from the fact that his mischief is a bit different from the normal and usually a lot more legal and kinder? Well, the teen tries.

In a sudden flash, Pietro joined Peter on the roof and laid back so his head was facing upwards to the polluted sky. The sudden appearance of his friend made him think back to about three hours ago...

"Hey Pietro, what did you mean when you said _your_ kid to Mr. Stark?" asked Peter to the man who was now facing the teen, emphasizing the 'your'.

Pietro chuckled.

"You're so clueless aren't you", said the young man while Peter just sat there confused. "I mean I know it has only been two weeks since you have been at the tower but you an Tony are literally like father and son. Kinda funny actually", exclaimed the oldest of the two.

"It's not like that, to be honest, I think Mr. Stark is worried that I am going to mess something up for him. I mean, I can be pretty irritating", Peter answered back.

"You mean stupid"

Peter didn't answer to that but just sat there thinking to himself about what Pietro meant and who in the world thought that he and Mr. Stark were father and son?! _'I mean sure Tony is a role model to me but it's not like that'_ , thought Peter.

As eleven O'clock rolled by they both decided to get going so Mr. Stark would not shout at either of them when they made it back home. Tony could be extremely scary when he shouted at you and had a way of making you feel as small as Ant-Man in his shrinking suit when he tells you off. Peter had once been at the end of one of his shouting fits and did not deem at all a pleasant experience, or very useful to be honest.

They made their way in through the Peter door, a window, and headed off to find the others so they could have another Avengers movie night. It was Steve's turn to pick but the man was so clueless about movies in this generation he made Peter pick for him. They usually ended up watching Star Wars along with Peter's commentary to complement the film.

-

-

-

Ok, two questions...

1\. Should I start naming my chapters with specific titles or do you prefer it with numbers/roman numerals

2\. Team Iron Man or Cap?- I'm Iron Man but I'm intrigued in what team you guys support!

Thanks for all the kudos, reads and comments so far, love you all 3000! <3


	11. Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for getting me over 2K reads and over 100 kudos, also your comments literally make my day... Love you all 3000 <3

Peter stumbled and jumped across the sidewalk near his school being careful to avoid the cracks that separated each slab of concrete. Of course, it was only an old wives' tale that had inspired this ludicrous action but the teen remembered when his mom would joke around with him as they walked down the street...

_"Pete you can't step on the cracks otherwise-", Peter's mother started saying with laughter before she got cut off by the familiar rhyme._

_"Step on a crack and you'll break your mothers back!" the young boy in Peter's memory giggled before carrying on jumping on each slab. Little Peter's mom followed young Peter down the street with her hand slipped into his little one and joined in with his hopping around._

The resurfacing of this special memory made Peter smile and think back about how his life was then. As a young boy, he did live with his parents but he only had very few memory of them that he could remember before their plane crashed and both parents died in an unnatural and ghastly way. Having so few memories of his real parents irritated the teen but it also made the ones that he did gave so much more special and pure to the boy. Now and then one would pop into his mind and play like a film inside his head, each smile, laughter and voice he capitulates and analyses for answers about his life before the crash. Each time he saw one of his parents his heart would leap and beat just a tiny bit faster. 

Peter missed his parents even though he had very little idea about who they were and what they did, their stories, their lives in general. But, Peter couldn't say that if he could bring someone back it would be them, he had so many other people he had lost during the beginning of his life. There was Uncle Ben as well. The man he didn't save. The man he loved and misses every single day. Thoughts like these filled Peter's heart with guilt and anger but how could you love someone you barely know? He could barely remember anything about his Mom and Dad but only a couple of memories and their faces from their pictures.

Peter carried on walking towards the school gates humming a repetitive tune and readying himself for going back. Surprisingly the boy was not as apprehensive as guessed, he had done most of the catch-up work, and the excitement of seeing his two best friends overpower any sense of fear or anxiety. He made it to the front door of the school and unplugged his earphones from his phone instantly cutting of the soft hum of the music that was once playing into his ears. 

Mr. Stark had insisted on coming to drip of the kid at school for his first day but Peter instantly hushed him. Peter was not the one for a dramatic entrance and dramatic entrances were kind of a package deal when you are the famous Tony Stark. He had assured the man that he could just go on the subway then walk the rest. However, Tony managed to finally get his way in one way or another as he organized a time where he can drive up to Peter's school to pick the kid up. Peter just hoped that the man would stay in the car and he could just sneak into the car before people noticed that the boy was getting picked up by the famous billionaire and superhero.

As soon as Peter entered the hallways a rush of noise swarmed the teen and a particularly loud shout rang in his ears.

"Peter!" Ned shouted from the opposite side of the hallway and Peter immediately ran up to his best friend who was now jumping up and down on the spot like a little girl who had just been promised a chocolate ice-cream.

"Ned!" Peter shouted back and laughed while they both bro hugged.

"Holy hell mate, were your texts, not a prank? Because that means that you are living with the Tony stark, theeeeee Tony Stark. That's so cool and OMG did you actually meet the Avengers? Is Black Widow as amazing as she acts and is Stucky an actual thing because I swear to god if it is I will scream right now, right here? Wait? Have you seen the Hulk, this is so cool. I am best friends with a kid who lives with the Avengers. I mean I know this may be a stretch... BUT CAN I COME AND HANGOVER SOMETIME?! Please!" Ned rambled like this for another two minutes before Peter cut him of.

"Well, I wasn't joking when I said that Mr. Stark lets me live in the Avengers tower", replied Peter with a smug smile while Ned just fanboyed beside him.

"How the hell did you even get to live there?" Ned asked, still curious.

"Ummmm... My Aunt, she found out a-and she kicked me out", Peter whispered to his best friend.

"Oh dude, I'm sorry", responded Ned whose facial expression had changed instantly to fit the rather nervous and sad mood.

"Hey, losers".

The sound of this familiar voice broke the silence and Peter blushed a deep red as he looked up and waved at MJ awkwardly. She smiled back and went back to taking out a hundred books from her locker and shoving them into her bag.

Her eyebrows were a shade darker than her hair. They were thick and almost horizontal, emphasizing the depth of her eyes. She was beautiful, pretty, amazing. Her face was captivating because of a certain frankness of expression and a contradictory subtle play of features. Her manner was engaging and she was smart, so smart.

You know that tingly feeling you get on the back of your neck sometimes? Peter got that feeling when he stared at her. It was like a six sense (and not the one that he uses to find dangerous crimes and murders) but a sense that drew him to her like a magnet.

The school bell rang out loud snapping Peter out of his trance and the trio headed off to their first period of the day, maths.

\----------------------------------------

Peter's eyes were fixed to the clock on the side of the wall while his history teacher drawled on in his usual monotone voice. History was their last lesson of the day and Peter was beyond tired, his body reeked of exhaustion. The fact that this class was the most boring did not help. Every minute seemed to be five hundred seconds not sixty and the ticking sound acted like a slow drum of a dying heartbeat.

"Hey, Penis!" whispered someone from behind him and Peter felt a sharp ache in his leg as someone's leg jammed down on his ankle. The pain subsided and Peter turned his head so his eyes faced none other than the Flash Thompson.

"What'd you want Flash?" whispered Peter as he groaned when he realized that this conversation was guaranteed to not be a peaceful one.

"Now that you're back I'm going to try extra hard again to get rid of you aren't I?" tormented Flash with a sickening grin, "I mean it would be extra bad if I accidentally heard something and spilled your secret to everyone, or I could just mess you up a bit outside?"

"Go away", replied Peter Parker a little too loud as he turned around to face the teacher once again as a million thoughts played through the teen's head. 

"What was that Mr. Parker?", asked the teacher as he stopped his lecture to quiz Peter on his sudden shout.

"Nothing Sir", Peter replied not focusing on what the teacher was saying but more on what Flash had just said. The teacher nodded his head in satisfaction and carried on lecturing the students until the familiar noise of the school bell suddenly commenced and the lessons ended in a rush.

Peter and others rushed out heading towards the busy car park so they could go to the Tower as soon as possible and partly just trying to get away from Flash. His eyes searched through the rows of cars until they stopped on one that looked rather expensive and a lot cleaner than the other parked up. He ran towards it knowing that this was Mr. Stark's car.

-

-

-

Oooooooo yay we had a bit of Flash action! (:

Hope you guys liked this chapter, any feedback is welcomed or ideas for future chapters 


	12. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter... Love you all 3000! <3

Peter sat on an uncomfortable chair next to his rather bland desk and a laptop placed in front of him with a couple of words inked on the document. Music played softly through his headphones, a steady beat echoed throughout his head as he searched his brain for what to write next. It was one of those irritating essays about life, choices, and all that other crap that professors love to change into metaphors and complex essays. That's exactly what the task was. 'How can choice and a sense of risk affect your life?' it read as a title. Peter had nothing but this mess...

'Sometimes there isn't a good answer for a choice. No matter how you try to rationalize the outcome, it doesn't make sense. And instead of an answer, you are simply left with a question. Why?'

As the teen read it for the last time of a thousand he groaned at how utterly ridiculous it sounded. He bought his hand up to head and started hitting it as if that action could give him some ideas, paragraphs, words to write next. Nothing. 

"Good morningМаленький паук"

This sudden stern voice alerted Peter from his thoughts and the boy jumped up from his chair in shock. He was confused about why someone was speaking in a different language. Russian? He gulped as he saw the Black Widow standing in his room, Peter did not remember any talk about them hanging out. 

"I thought your spider senses are meant to alert you when someones coming near you?", the assassin asked with thick sarcasm coating her voice while Peter just stood there confused and slightly pleased- he was already bored with the essay task that he had been assigned and glad to have a surprise break.

"Ummm... I was concentrating on something else and not that this is not a good surprise at all but do you need me or anything?" Peter asked. He would casually hang out with the Avengers around the tower but he never hanged out with them separately and none of them had come into his room at all. "Wait did I do something wrong?"

Seeing the teen's worried face she decided to tell him why she suddenly appeared, "do you want to train with us now?"

"Wait, us meaning the Avengers!" Peter squealed out while Nat stood there trying not to chuckle at the boy's response to her news. "Sorry, it's just that I've never had an Avenger in, well, my bedroom and I want to train with you guys", added Peter after seeing Nat chuckle at his enthusiastic response.

"You know I wouldn't be so sure that I'm the first to come into your room, Clint has a thing for sneaking through the vents into peoples' rooms"

"Oh", the teen replied rather simply, "wait did Mr. Stark say that this was okay?" the teen added not wanting to invade the man, who had been so kind to him, privacy and he didn't want to go against whatever Mr. Stark wanted.

The assassin did not answer just headed out of the room while Peter trailed behind her like a puppy, a very excited and rather enthusiastic puppy.

She led them into a white room that had mirrors placed along the walls in almost every side, all the Avengers were inside each wearing sporty clothing and talking to the people around them. As soon as Peter entered all their heads turned towards the teen and Peter relaxed as he saw all of their familiar faces. Over the past few weeks Peter had gotten closer to these people then he expected. He and Bucky would have fun looking at memes together (Peter explaining each one until the man understood it, obviously), Clint and Peter would have fun pranking Nat whenever they could and he would even talk to Bruce about science. He felt like he was starting to fit into this strange yet loving family. Of course, Peter and Mr. Stark were closer than the rest and they would have fun together in the lab and their living space as well.

" Ah, nice of you to join us Romanov and Pete", Tony shouted from across the opposite side of the room with a grin sketched on his face and his eyes pointed towards Peter.

"So, what's the plan for today's session?" asked Clint directing the question at the captain.

"Okay, we will split into two teams and then to out to the field to play a game of capture the flag. For teams, we will have Wanda, Clint, Peter, Bucky, and me then the other team will be Pietro, Tony, Nat, and Sam. Remember, no superpowers and no suits... hand on hand combat", instructed Steve. The rest nodded along to what he was saying and Peter grinned as he heard what they were going to do for the training. 

Peter and the Avengers entered a large field that had various trees, shrubs, and wooden obstacles randomly dotted around on the green land. It looked rustic and rather natural for something that Mr. Stark owned but Peter guessed that it was something essential they used for training and therefore it had to look realistic. They all sorted out themselves so they were stood in their teams, Peter had Bucky by his side and Wanda and Clint stood behind discussing something. Each team was handed a flag and Steve joined Bucky, Wanda, Clint, and Peter. They stood in a circle discussing their strategy on how to find the other team's flag and steal it before the same thing happened to their team.

"Right, we can have Clint guarding the flag in a tree on the far edge, and Peter and Wanda can be a second line of defense. I'll stay up at the front", instructed the Captain taking charge.

"Peter I want you and Wanda to stay hidden in separate places and come out as a surprise", added Clint as Peter and Wanda both listened carefully.

Everyone went into their places smoothly and Peter awaited in his position when he heard Steve shouted out that their game of capture the flag had become. Peter hid near a large bush with leaves covering his face and foot but there was a perfect gap where his eyes peeked through so he could see any unwanted guests that come too close to their flag. The spot was perfect for camouflage. At least that's what he thought when he picked the spot. He couldn't imagine that anyone would ever be able to see her in these surroundings, but again this was the Avengers he was talking about. So there he sat, ready to fish out anyone who came to close. Unfortunately, he had not anticipated that others may be looking upon him from other angles, and someone was stealthily descending toward his hiding spot.

Peter suddenly spotted Tony creeping towards him and he jumped out with his hands put in front of him protecting his chest, Mr. Stark mirrored him. However, Peter was the fastest out of them both and he had a definite advantage as Mr. Stark did not have his powerful suit. He ran forward and threw one punch towards Tony's chest but he blocked it quickly and used his other hand to grab hold of Peter's wrist. Of course, out of the two Peter would normally win very easily however he did not have permission to use his powers. Their fight lasted for around a minute but in the end, Peter managed to grab hold of Tony's leg and flip him. The teen tried to flip the man so he did not have as hard of a landing on the ground as most of Peter's enemies had. He winced when he heard the fairly loud thump as the middle-aged man's body went colliding with the ground but the kid carried on running towards his next intruder.

Natasha ran forward with a menacing glare and Peter stared at her directly in the eye not wanting to miss anything she did. She took the first punch. It was blocked by Peter's arm. He returned the punch. Blocked. She kept coming for him. One punch, two, another. All blocked by Peter. 

"You play soft Маленький паук", she sinisterly remarked which made Peter suddenly stop and look confused- he still had no idea at what she was saying.

This sudden break from Peter meant his chest was unprotected and Nat aimed her leg at his chest and swung is round so it sent him back. Peter got up... not ready to give up. He lifted his leg and tried to trip her as she ran but she managed to move too quickly. She quickly turned and gave a punch to his face. Proudly, the teen blocked it and pushed her back. She swung out her arm and wrapped it around his leg before Peter could see. She flipped the boy over rapidly. He laid sprawled on the ground with a disgruntled face while Nat just glanced smugly before she carried on running off.

"Nice try Маленький паук", she shouted from a distance, knowing that this nickname confused the boy.

\------------------------------------

As the game came to a close with Pietro's and Sam's shouts of their wins, the teams headed back to the center. Their they congratulated the team and Peter smiled, sure his team had not won but he had beaten Mr. Stark and the dramatic game had been extremely fun and a burst of excitement for his rather bland day. The Avengers and Peter headed back inside each with smiles plastered on their face and especially smug ones from Nat, Bucky, Tony, and Sam.

-

-

-

I would love to play capture the flag with the Avengers... XD

What did you guys think of this chapter, and what would you guys like yo see more of? Next few chapters there is going to be some Thor and Loki action and some action from Aunt May.

Thanks so far for all the feedback, kudos, and reads <3


	13. Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously did not imagine getting this many reads om this fanfic so thank you all so much! <3 
> 
> Note: Writing in bold is Peter's texts

"Hey, kid, we should probably go up and have lunch now", Mr. Stark declared after checking his watch and seeing the long hand pointing to the two. Tony wanted to look after Peter appropriately until he could officially sign a paper to gain ownership of Peter. Until then the man tried his best to give the kid food at the right time and give him a good living space, a bed to sleep on, a comfortable environment, and anything that Tony felt that Peter deserved (basically anything). 

The pair headed out of the lab not bothering to pack up any of their equipment, knowing that it was most likely that they would come back to the lab after lunch. Tony searched the cupboards in the hope to find something fairly decent and wholesome for Peter's lunch. The radioactive spider bite affected his strength, speed, and his 'stickiness' but the bite also affected his metabolism and sped it up. The teen was fairly underweight for a boy his age and he wasn't use to eating a proper portion for a person who does have superpowers. Tony finally found a couple of packets of super noodles and cooked them on the grill while Peter fiddled around on his phone...

**Ned- The man in the chair**

**Hey, have you heard?**

**No... what about?**

**Thor is back on Earth, r u meeting him?**

**Idk... maybe? Wait... WILL I?**

**Get a selfie with him. PLSSSSS**

The water started to boil over the pan and Mr. Stark quickly emptied the steaming noodles into two Bowles and prodded a fork in both. You wouldn't say that Tony was a good cook but he could make something edible if he tried and Friday helped with the timings. He set down the two bowls which caught Peter's attention and the teen quickly sent one last message to Ned before turning his phone off. They both sat down beside each other on the high table that was attached to the kitchen island and started eating their steamy, barbeque flavored noodles.

"Mr. Stark? Ned said that Thor had come back to Earth", Peter said on his third spoonful.

"Yeah kid, he's coming over actually and he has Loki with him", Tony responded casually while Peter was silently freaking out about it beside him. Ever since Peter was a child his favorite superhero (apart from Spider Man and Ironman of course) was Thor, he had all the action figures and even a big poster. His brother, Loki, was said to be evil but the Avengers would talk about how the God would constantly change between the good and the bad, Peter was interested in meeting the God of Mischief.

\----------------------------------

About two hours had past and Peter and Mr. Stark were back couped up in Mr. Stark's lab and updating each of their suits yet again, Peter had added and improved some modes on his suit and Mr. Stark was improving his most recent model and perfecting the repulsors. They both worked like this for some time until a monotone voice suddenly spoke and alerted both on an important arrival. 

"Sir, Thor, God of Thunder has approached the outside of the building with his brother, Loki, God of Mischief. Would you like me to let him in?" asked Friday.

"Let him in Fri", responded Tony and Peter dropped his equipment and ran his hand threw his hair in excitement. His fanboy instincts immediately came in and he rushed behind Mr. Stark and followed him up to the floor where the two Gods were standing.

Peter's mouth gaped open as soon as he saw the two men standing there, one had a happy smile and blonde hair while the other had a serious straight face and dark locks that tumbled just above his shoulder. Each wore rather eccentric clothes however they were both a completely different style. One was more goth, dark, royal and the taller man had an article of armor-like clothing with deep reds. The older one caught sight of Peter standing by a lampshade and immediately greeted him.

"Ahhhhh... Man of Spiders, I have heard about you from the rest, yes. And, I had no idea that Tony had a son! I can see how much alike you are to each other", shouted out Thor in a bellowing yet warming voice.

Peter blushed a deep shade of red, "Thor! God? God of Thunder? Uh... I'm a really big fan and I'm glad you have heard about me. I'm Peter Parker".

"Peter Stark?", Thor responded confused at why Peter did not declare his last name as Stark.

"Yeah he is just hanging out here, we're not related", added Tony with a chuckle at the end and to which Thor grunted and nodded in response.

The next hour Peter and the rest talked and socialized with the new visitors and each other. Thor told stories of great adventures he had had with his friends and weirder stories about things that had happened in his Father's palace in Asgard. They all laughed along and shared many moments, Peter added occasionally and laughed along with the rest. At the time, Thor was telling a particularly funny story about how Loki had turned into a snake and bit him...

"So then, he turned back and I screamed out, AHH! He then stabbed me... We were eight at the time. Isn't that right Loki", Thor declared and turned his head round to face his brother who was sat at the back of the room on a chair.

"Yes and I remember your foolishness when you picked up the snake", replied Loki in a rather sinister voice.

The stories continue for another thirty minutes but Peter was mostly focusing on the man in the corner who was now playing with a knife that he had hidden in his pocket. Peter got up from his chair and slowly walked over-eager to learn a bit more about the other brother of Asgard. Loki instantly realized his close presence as soon as he started walking over to him and questioned the teen immediately.

"What are you doing child?" asked the God pitting away his knife and glaring at Peter who was looking rather nervous.

"Hi, Mr. Loki. I am Peter", replied the teen.

"Ah, Peter. Tony's son, right", Loki interrogated further.

"No, he's my mentor."

"Really?"

"Yes", replied Peter, he was confused about why everyone thought that he and Mr. Stark were related.

"So, what are you doing", asked Loki, curious about why the first person to approach him in this tower was just a kid who looked extremely nervous and was blushing bright red.

"I was wondering if you had any good ideas on how I can prank Nat?", asked Peter, he believed that the God of Mischief would have the best ideas. He and Clint had nearly run out of ideas and Nat was starting to catch on.

"I like this child", the God declared and Peter instantly relaxed and started discussing plans with Loki who added most wisely.

They talked pranks, tricks, and stories for over twenty minutes each enjoying each other's company and Loki was happy that he finally has a friend even if it was just a teen. Loki would give a more violent and probably very damaging suggestion and Peter would balance it out so, in the end, they had a great list of pranks that they could play on each Avenger. As the conversation became longer and longer, it also became more heartfelt and personal- something that Loki was not used to.

"I'm just worried that I won't be able to stay here forever, Mr. Stark can't always keep me here and I need to face Aunt May soon... I know it", mumbled Peter and Loki responded as sensitively as he could. " I think that Mr. Stark wants you here, child. We all thought he was your Father after all. Give it some time young spider child", Loki responded with a small smile at the end.

The conversation soon came to a natural end and Thor had finally forced Loki to join the rest of the Avengers to talk while Peter went back to doing his homework. The teen desperately wanted to stay but he then remembered the mound of parers that were stacked upon his desk and the essay that he had yet to finish.

\------------------------------------------

Tony and Bruce sat opposite each other talking quietly with each other when Tony accidentally let slip his idea...

"You know, I think that maybe I could take ownership of him. You know as a legal guardian, but Loki mentioned what he had said when they were both talking privately while we were discussing Steve's many romances", Tony declared, not realizing what he had said until he saw the proud yet shocked smile on Bruce's face.

"That's a great idea. The kid just needs to settle in a bit more, he will soon feel more secure here", responded Dr. Banner.

Tony then had one of his best ideas ever and quickly shared it with the older man beside him...

"His room, I haven't decorated it yet and he keeps calling it the guest room. This can be an action to show him that this is his home, that I want him to stay?" brainstormed Tony.

That was how Bruce, Steve, and Tony ended up surfing through a large amount of Star Wars, Jurassic Park, and Lego posters on a Saturday at 10 pm. They ordered more interesting bed sheets than the plain ones that were draped on the bed originally and a large number of clothes that they believed Peter would appreciate. They found Avengers action figures and added them to the mix, only after arguing why Steve's one looked more badass than Tony's while Bruce tried to keep them on track. All of them spotted posters of themselves and added them to the cart in a rush, Tony buying an extra-large Ironman one to go right above Peter's bed...

"Your order is complete, Sir", Friday announced and the two men trudged over to bed while Tony wet back down to the lab.

-

-

-

This chapter is a mess but... TONY, STEVE AND BRUCE PICKING OUT PETER' STUFF FOR HIS ROOM IS SO CUTE 

I'm glad I got some Loki action involved as well! 

Question: Favourite Avenger (not including SpiderMan)? 

I think mine is Bucky or Loki (:

Love you all 3000 <3


	14. Chapter XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo this book is at 3K reads... AHHHHHHHHH, love you all 3000 <3

Peter exited out of his newly decorated room (all credit to Mr. Stark, Bruce, and Steve) in his Spider Man suit and a smile plastered on his face. He said his goodbyes and swung out of the window, entering the picturesque New York skyline.

He weaved through the mass of structures, occasionally stopping at randoms buildings to observe the city and see if any crimes came to light. There was little wind and the normally cloudy sky was fairly clear tonight, it was quiet, peaceful.

Peter suddenly heard a noise echo from the street just to the side of the building he was currently perched on and instantly he went into his superhero action. His arms swung round and a thick cord of web shot out and attached itself to one of the many windows, he latched onto the window and silently hopped down to the ground. The lone lamp post on the street flickered, not quite dead but definitely on its way out. A serious look dazed upon his face, he paid no heed to the light, the street, or the town.

The superhero looked around the edge of the one shop on this lane and focused his eyesight on two shadows in the distance. One was taller than the other but the other, smaller one, was gripped onto something... someone? The frequent sounds of mumbling and cursing became louder as he edged nearer and nearer to the action. He breathed in deeply not knowing why he was so scared all of a second. Spider Man had taken action on any crime, petty street crime to a flying man with a super-suit, he just didn't know why this was any different. It was like the terror-filled atmosphere had finally crept upon him and filled him with dread.

He jumped out from the side alerting the man and woman who had dropped someone against the side of the wall. The victim. The shadows were now people. The man stared deeply into the eye holes of Peter's suit and menacingly bared his teeth. The woman looked at him with a face of disgust and anger but Peter just focused on the woman behind them both. She was bent against a brick wall and had a terrified, deathly terrified look on her face. Her handbag was lying on the ground and the contents were spewed out on the ground.

"Hello, little hero", the man menacingly remarked.

"Hey, I would stay and chat but that woman does not look so good", Peter responded with sass.

Spider Man's saving instincts turned on as he focused on saving the woman from the duo that stood protectively in front of the victim. He stretched out his arms and quickly grabbed onto the lone lampost and swung his body around with his legs outstretched. The moment they made contact with the man he heard a sickening crack and he fell back while Spider Man quickly detached himself from the cold metal. He turned around to face the woman. She glared back and in a swift move she pulled out a gun from her black trousers.

"Good luck trying to knock down me", vocalized the hooded woman.

"Thanks for the luck", Peter wittingly remarked with a small smirk.

The barreled weapon clicked, indicating her uses for it, and she pointed at Spider Man's face with her arms pushed out away from her chest. Peter quickly spun to the side as the first bullet shot across the alley missing Peter by a fairly large measurement. The woman grimaced as she heard the bullet smash against a trash can and not human flesh.

Again, she swung herself around pointing at the moving blur of red and black who was heading to the victim who still slumped up against the wall. She wasted no time to aim. Three shots headed towards the superhero. All missing the teen. She cursed under her breath and tried again. One-shot. Missed. Two-shot. Missed. Three-shot. Hit...

Peter bent over forward a sudden sharp pain burst in his upper shoulder. His vision blurred. The pain took over his body as he bent over, his arm lying limp by his side. Pain infiltrated his blood and flooded through his body, making it limp, useless, and horrifyingly agonizing to move. His breath became rapid and his heartbeat quickened to a fast pace, his head was bent over and the surrounding blurred in front of him. Slowly, he looked up to take a look at the injury. His suit was torn at his bicep and thick red liquid covered the tear. His shoulder was caked in blood and the deep break in his skin hurt. Everywhere. He grimaced as he tried to pull himself up to a standing position, the pain heightened but slowly he managed to gain his balance.

"Not going to give up easily are you", she taunted.

The superhero teen had been shot a couple of times however every time the pain did not get any less strong and terror-filled. He hated the thought that metal was implanted in his skin and stopped his superhuman healing from taking place. The superhero would have to wait until after this showdown till he would be able to have the chance to take out the cylindrical metal bullet that was planted in his shoulder.

He retained focus of the woman who was now loading another set of bullets at the rear of the barrel and getting ready to aim at the superhero again. Peter tried to ignore the weaponry usage behind him but focus on getting the victim out of here before the situation got any worse.

It seemed like it should have been so simple. There was nothing inherently difficult with getting the woman out of here before more shots were fired. It was simple and straightforward enough that Peter could have done it any other day. And he did. There wasn't any difficulty and it was almost as if the woman was willing to let the victim go. She just stood there while Peter webbed himself over to the victim slumped against the wall, let him take her away from the scene. Let him do everything. It just seemed to easy.

After the victim was no longer present in the alley, Spider Man came back to face the woman who was stood there next to a wall. He could see her haunting face from the small light that was flickering from the lampost, she had her hands in her pocket and a rather casual manner about her. Her mouth folded into a crooked smile and her pupils grew bigger as she saw the famous superhero come back to her, again. She reached out her long, skeleton hand and slid it behind her.

Peter was confused, baffled. He repeated the same thing to himself trying to slow down his heart that was beating rapidly from the haunting atmosphere and the pain that was spreading from his shoulder. ' _Don't be scared. The things out there that are unknown aren't scary in themselves. They are just unknown at the moment. Find out what she is doing. Then the world will be a much less scary place for you.'  
_

She bought out her arm from behind her bringing a large rod of metal with her. She grinded her teeth and bought up the metal rod to near her head, pressing a button at the bottom of the handle. The rod sparkled with electricity, lightning-like figures danced around the metal and circled the baton in an enchanting manner. Enchanting yet dangerous. Peter gulped.

"Not so confident are you now Spider", she observed with a sinister smile.

It wasn't quite yet time to panic. There was still time to salvage the situation. At least that is what he was telling himself. The reality was that it was time to panic and there wasn't time to salvage the situation, but he continued to delude himself into believing there was. She still had the gun, he reminded himself, and with the electrical baton, Peter was in even more danger. His shoulder was dragging him down and sleep threatened his body.

It took all the energy he had to run at the woman with a strength that could knock her down. He flung his arms out and pushed his legs forward, crying out a rather weird battle cry from the pain and trying to focus his energy. He made contact with the woman, knocking her over before she could use any of her weapons against him.

Spider Man produced a quick smile at his success, but she did not stay on the ground for long. She jumped up at an astonishing and rather worrying face. She made the sabre light up on last time.

"You are a nuisance. Aren't you?" She murmured under her breath, catching the attention of Spider Man who was heavily breathing in the corner of the alley.

She ran forward and flung herself at the teen. Peter could have moved, he would have moved, but his shoulder was in more pain than ever now and he felt faint with exhaustion. She bought down the baton so it was at the same level as Peter's chest, her arm trusted forward. The baton made contact with Peter's suit...

Colours bounced around in his head. They mixed and threaded themselves together. Even colors that had no business being together. They were all one, yet distinctly separate at the same time. Unbearable pain burned through his body, he felt alight with fire and this fire would never die. The electricity flowed through his veins and flooded his entire body into a mass of pain, burn, and exhaustion. His eyes threatened to close as the aching pain became almost unbearable.

"Go to sleep now Спайдер."

The last words he heard before a pit of darkness swallowed him and dragged him away from the flood of emotion and agony. His brain shut off and his body became numb.

\--------------------------------------------------

Peter slowly gained consciousness and his vision cleared up from the messy blur that he use to see. He stretched out but a tug pulled him back down onto a hard surface, he looked to the side and quickly realized why he could not move anywhere. Tight, leather straps covered the wrists of Peter's wrists and ankles restraining him from any movement that was outside of three center meters.

He felt a dull ache at the back of his skull bubble into something bigger as he became more and more conscious of where he was and his surroundings. The hard surface he was lying on was a large metal slab that was lifted from the ground with little metal legs with wheels on the ends. Barriers stood at the side of the 'bed' making it even more impossible for Peter to go anywhere. The rest of the room was rather dull and had very little furniture inside, however, there was a wooden chair placed ta the end of the metal slab that Peter laid on.

"Hello?", Peter croaked out feeling rather foolish as he knew that no one else was in the room and from his perspective there looked like there was no entrance or exit to the room.

To his surprise, a burst of light shinned through the room, and the familiar sound of a door hinging open came from behind the boy. A man walked out from behind him, startling Peter, he did not realize that there was a door behind him and he certainly did not realize that anyone else was here.

The man had a crooked smile and deep brown, almost black eyes, that stared into Peter's skull almost like it was trying to look inside. His neck was long like a turtle and above his lips, he wore a thick mustache that bent up at the corners. His many wrinkles emphasized his age and a deep scar that laid just above his left eye gave the face some character. He had a white lab coat with a high collar that covered half of his neck, there was a label placed on his chest with messy writing scribbled across. Peter squinted his eyes trying to focus on the writing, it came into focus and Peter read the words scrawled across. Dr _Yahontov_.

"Hello Спайдер", the doctor remarked as he turned around to face the door behind Peter once again.

Peter did not respond but studied the man who was about to leave the dull room. His lab coat draped down just above his feet and on the right shoulder was a symbol. It was a skull with six identical tentacles coming out from the bottom, spreading out to fit inside the black ringed circle.

_Hydra._

Peter quickly realized where the symbol was from and tugged on the restraints, hoping to get out of whatever mess he had gotten into so easily. His screams and shouts were cut off by a soft voice that echoed around the room, the source of the voice being behind Peter.

"Petey?"

-

-

-

This is a pretty long chapter and there is a lot more to go on this situation (as you can see from the cliffhanger)

Hope you guys liked this chapter and I would love to hear any feedback, ideas or anything!

<3

(sorry that I have not updated as frequent as usual but I've just had a lot on (: )


	15. Chapter XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter!

**_(The Avengers Tower)_ **

Tony sat there faced across his laptop with a baffled yet slightly irritated look on his face, a jumble of words, numbers and figures were stretched across the screen in a confusing muddle. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to block out a migraine that was slowly developing in the back of his mind, growing louder and bigger every second. He squeezed his eyes shut and folded down the top of the laptop with a grand bang. His continuous working state was slowly starting to way him down every day along with his lack of sleep was defeating his only bundle of energy.

He headed off to the kitchen in hope to grab some coffee, he hadn't touched alcohol for some time now, before getting back to the mass of work and lab time that overpowered his schedule. Searching through the cupboards he finally found a granola board and headed back to work with a disgruntled face and drooping eyes.

It was then he heard the alerting message...

"Sir, Peter Parker seems to be showing signs of distress, anxiety and has several injuries- including a gunshot wound in his left shoulder", Friday announced in a monotone voice.

Tony's face twisted immediately and his mouth turned down, eyes wide open, and eyebrows squeezed together in confusion, worry and shock. He instantly went into action, trying to find out what had happened and where Peter was now.

"Friday, where's the kid?" Tony asked, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"It has appeared that Karen has been disconnected from his suit as well as the tracking device. Would you like me to contact Peter's phone?"

"Yeah, yeah, do it", Tony replied urgently even though he knew that if his tracking device was out then it is not likely that he would be able to track his phone.

Friday called, three times to be accurate, but each time the phone repeated the same thing: "This number is no longer available". The Ip address was not accessible and there was no chance he could track the phone call if his number did not exist anymore.

Tony held his breath and counted to ten, trying to hold back worried tears, trying to be ordered and find some way to work out what had happened to his kid. The worst thoughts came int to his mind, kidnapping or murder on the list of worries but he tried to block them out not wanting to think about the horrors of that possibility.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Petey?" The voice echoed again.

Aunt May. Peter knew it was her from her silvery voice, the way the syllables all slurred together fluently. Like a song. He use to love this voice, he still does. He missed the woman who made homemade meals after school that filled up the small house with pleasant smells, comforted him when things went wrong, was there when his parents died. But now, it was not just loving emotions he felt but fear, fear for the woman who shouted at him, who threw the book at him, who made him feel like a punishment.

Peter found himself terrified at looking at his Aunt who would soon be standing in front of him, not wanting to look at her in the eye or talk. While his eyes stayed down, his mind was working trying to figure out why May was anywhere need a hydra base and what was to happen here. He had no idea why or how he had ended up in a place filled with Hydra workers.

"Petey? One last time the voice repeated.

He could sense the woman in front of him in the compacted room, she was at the end of the bed and looking at his bent head. Peter did not want to lift his head, he didn't want to talk, to even look into her eyes. He kept his head down and tried to focus on the situation at hand. His breaths quickened each time he felt the urge to look up in her eye. He counted. One. He could hear her coming closer. Two. Puffs of breath could be seen coming from his mouth. Three. She stopped beside him. Fou-

"Hello, Peter, isn't it?" Another voice entered the room, muddling up his emotions even more. Scared. Confused. Angry. Desperate. Concerned. Worried.

The urge to look up and see his 'visitors' became too much he lifted his head from the neckline of his spiderman suit and looked forward. There was the man he saw before, the doctor, his blackish pupils were large and his skeleton-like hands were placed on a metal table. It presented a range of silver shapes, equipment. There were scissors and scalpels also more unique and unseen equipment, they were unknown to Peter, only making him more nervous.

He turned his head to the left, his eyes widened as he saw his Aunt May once again. Her eyelids were almost closed and her mouth was turned down in a deep frown. The cheekbones that once moulded her heart shape face now stuck out at an odd angle and her pale skin clung to the bone. He gulped and his heartbeat quickened... He had to say something.

"M-M-May?" The boy asked, hoping that this ill-looking human was not his Aunt. He did not want to see her looking like this, looking so broken.

She did not reply but instead, she gave a quick nod of her head, you could see her wince at every movement she made with her face. Peter's eyes softened as he saw her nodding back. The superhero had missed her, he missed her so much.

The doctor spoke up again, "I'm glad you're Aunt is here but I'm going to need you to focus on me", Peter turned his head to face the man, "Peter we need you. You see, your powers make you special and something that special needs to be tested. We need to see how everything works. Do you understand?" He spoke calmly but you could hear every syllable and his face was twisted into a rather malicious smile.

"No. Tell me how I am here? What's Aunt May doing here? What are you going to do?" Peter furiously shouted out, wanting to know as many details as he could before he made a plan. The doctor chuckled in response to the flurry of questions, not answering any of them.

Dr Yahontov made his way over from across the room and snaked one of his long, bony hands wrapping it around Aunt May's arm. You could see his veins bulge and red patches appear on his skin from gripping onto her arm so hard, he dragged her away from Peter. Aunt May just followed helplessly. Peter wanted to say something, anything but the doctor had placed a large strip of tape over peter's mouth. Every word he said came out in a pathetic mumble.

As if on queue, a muscular woman came in her hair tied up into a tight bun at the back of her head and an army like uniform but in black. Her eyes made no contact with the others in the room as she wheeled in, what looked like to Peter, a massive chair that had tentacles of wire coming out of the sides. Each tentacle folded down to point towards the centre of the chair and a panel of buttons had been imprinted onto one of the many metal tentacles.

"What are you doing with that?!" Peter commanded but it came out as a mix of vowels and consonants muddled by the tape placed over his mouth.

Using his firm grip on Aunt May he pushed her into the chair, her head made a loud thump as it came in contact with the back of the chair. She winced but just stayed there, not bothering to try and fight the doctor or the other woman in the room. The doctor turned his back to the concerned Peter while he positioned each tentacle and made his way over to the panel of switches, valves, buttons and dials.

He turned back to face Peter, "we can do this one way or another. You participate and work with whatever we throw at you or your pathetic Aunt here will be electrocuted. And, I can tell you... she's not going to last much longer. In fact..."

His finger hovered over one of the blue buttons next to a dial waiting for a couple of second before pushing it down. May screamed. Her screams were agonising, echoing throughout the room, however hard you could try you would not be able to block out the shouts of help and deathly screams that were coming out of her mouth. Her eyes watered, mouth open screaming helpless pleas and you could see tear stains being covered up by a fresh stream of water. Her body laid there helpless as the metal tentacles pushed down on her body, electricity pulsated through her body, her blood felt as if there was a fair alight on every cell.

Tears dripped down the boy's face as he saw his Aunt get torched in front of him knowing that there was nothing he could do. He pulled on the restraints but they were to tight. He screamed louder than he ever thought he could but the sound was muffled to a confusing whisper. He banged his hands down on the metal slate but no one looked his way. Peter understood what they were doing, he knew that there was no way that they could ever get him to agree to whatever they wanted to do without some threat. She had been an angel for most of the teen's life and in all that time nobody had told him this was possible. The fact that it could ever happen never even entered her mind. Yet there she stood, with the undeniable evidence sitting on the ground before her. Angels could lose their wings. Aunt May would be able to get to him and although he was terrified of her and she had done everything to make him feel worthless, he still loved her and wanted to keep her safe.

Peter nodded his head firmly in a way of telling them to shut off the machine, he would be willing to go along with whatever psycho plan they had. The doctor turned around in realisation of the sudden quietness over from Peter's side. He saw the boy nod his head and his lips bent into a crooked smile showing off his set of orange-tinted teeth. He pushed down his finger on the blue button and slowly the machine came to a halt. The sparkles of electricity that were spouting out of the wires died down and Aunt May was now just panting in exhaustion.

"Nice to see that you have come to your senses, Спайдер", he directed at Peter who was trembling with anxiety, "let's start shall we".

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_(The Avengers Tower)_ **

"Are you sure that he did not just runway", Cap asked frankly, standing opposite an anxious Tony.

"Wh- Why would he run away? We just did the room and he seemed perfectly fine this morning. Let's cut the crap and find him!" Demanded Tony.

After some discussion, the Avengers ended up huddled together talking about what they would do next. It had been seven hours since Peter had gone off on patrol and Tony was out of his mind with worry and guilt. He had concluded that something or someone had done something and although this was the most horrifying idea... It happened to be the most realistic.

Natasha and the rest were out searching for any clues or the boy himself, while Tony and Steve tried to figure out something, anything. Tony searched through the boy's past and every enemy that had fought him while Cap searched through the news hoping to find some sort of evidence or a name to this situation.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing", shouted out Tony in frustration bringing his hand to the table with a loud bang.

"Tony we will find something. Bucky and the rest are out there and I'm sure they will find something", reassured Steve, however, he was finding it hard to cover up the mound of worry that he had stored up in his chest. He had become fairly close to Peter since the teen moved into the tower. He was worried when the boy first came with very little self-esteem and was shaken up. Now he had grown to love this awkward teen that reminded him of himself.

He noticed the guilty look on Tony's face as he finished up reading one of the last articles that had come out today, "Tony, it is not your fault. We thought everything was safe and you did nothing to cause this."

Tony didn't reply yet sat down on the chair again with a thump and went back to burying himself in numerous articles- hoping to find something so he could save his kid.

-

-

-

So Peter's having mixed emotions about May and Tony is freaking out... 😬

This was a bit of a filler chapter to set up the scene and situation for the next chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I welcome any feedback/ideas! 

Love you all 3000 <3


	16. Chapter XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for 4K hits, it means the world to me! <3
> 
> Notes: This chapter includes description of chocking and torture

Peter focused on not looking at the other people in the room, and instead decided to focus his attention on a section of the brick wall, as he pulled off his Spider Man suit. The material clung to his skin as he tried to pry it off from the layer of sweat that had built upon his skin. Finally, the red material gave way and peeled off his body before being dumped on the floor. It rested on the floor in a twisted mess that seemed to reflect the situation Peter was experiencing. The teen ran his fingers through his matt of golden brown hair each finger effortlessly broke through the mass of knots. He waited a second before checking out his external injuries.

Peter could no longer feel the ache that use to be in his shoulder where he had been shot. The hole in his shoulder said a different story. It was now bandaged up but blood was seeping through and staining the pristine white into a deep maroon. He bought his attention to a couple of cuts on his arms, they were dotted around in random places, but thankfully they did not appear as deep as he expected. The external scars tell only part of the story, and Peter hoped that the damage on the inside was not severe. The boy did not know what he was to be put through in the Hydra base but the machines, equipment and people did not help with his vivid imagination. The superhero could only hope that whatever they were to do with him would not cause him any permanent damage.

Peter turned his head to the right as he noticed in the corner of his vision a hospital gown hooked on a wooden peg. It was a dull white with a low grey collar that would lay just above Peter's chest. It reminded him of what Aunt May was wearing before.

Aunt May was the only reason why Peter was co-operating at all, he detested Aunt May with every emotion and was still deeply hurt by her actions. But, he loved her and he couldn't let them hurt her. It felt like a job that he had not lived up to, as Aunt May said, and now he needed to be the one to protect the only family he had left.

The hospital gown fitted fairly well on Peter. The soft, cool fabric brushed against his skin like a feather while its looseness contrasted greatly to the tight spandex suit. It hung just above his feet and the sleeves unravelled down to just above his elbow. The dim white matched the walls behind him, they were a dull grey and made of sturdy brick. Metal equipment in all sizes was compacted into the room along with a couple of guards and a familiar doctor.

Peter made his way over to the metal slate that was placed just opposite the too familiar doctor. He tried his hardest not to look at the man but the doctor was persistent in keeping his eyes on the young superhero. His eyes acted almost like guides orchestrating where Peter was to go, no voiced directions were needed. The boy laid down, his back made contact with the cold metal making him shiver slightly, and Dr.Yahontov went into action. He swiftly strode forward and bought out his bony hands, he intricately buckled up the straps over each of Peter's limbs. The teen grimaced as each leather strap became tighter and tighter pushing his skin against his bone, he was certain he would have a mark after. The doctor finally seemed satisfied and made his way over to the other table that was placed alongside Peter's slate. This table was around the same size as Peter's 'bed' but instead of a teenage superhero it had a series of equipment all lined up on it.

"As we said, we are going to test your powers in a series of ways to determine the power of them and other essential information. You are to co-operate otherwise you know what will happen", he glanced at the electric chair that stood in the corner. This small action resurfaced the recent memories of May's screams in Peter's mind, he shuddered at the drastic thought.

Peter did not answer just shortly nodded confirming that he understood. This was all Dr Yahontov needed to start the experiments. On cue, two heavily armed guards entered the room through a metal door placed just behind where Peter laid strapped down. They each had big firearm attached to a belt that sat across their chest, a stern face was held on both faces and their deep black uniform looked baleful. Peter gulped as he saw them enter instantly making his worry increased. 

"Aha perfect... we can start now, yes", Dr Yahontov announced with an iniquitous look. His pupils grew with glee.

The doctor's fingers brushed over the range of metal equipment, you could hear soft clink as each fingertip made contact with the metal. His pupils dotted around as he searched for the right tool, the suspense built up with each separate sonorous note. Peter tried to lay as still as possible not wanting to draw any more attention to him, anxiety-filled his body spreading like a flood.

The man's eyes suddenly paused as he spotted a dog like collar made of thick metal. It had a series of buckles and buttons along the side and its polished sheen made it look similar to piece if dramatic jewellery. His hands reached forward and gripped around the lifted edges of the large ring bringing it up to just in front of his dishonourable face. He tilted his head slightly as he examined each knob and every button, his pupils reflected the sheen of glossy metal. Finishing up his expectation he twisted the last knob one final time before producing a satisfied grunt.

One by one his long legs stretched out in front of him making his way towards the innocent teenage boy that laid helpless. His walk was filled with pride and reminded Peter of a lion slowly striding towards it pray or a shark slowly gliding through the water ready to attach its teeth onto its next victim. Like these animals he made no sound while walking however, despite sight, you could recognise the doctors present by smell. He had a thick aroma of chemicals and rust that seemed to surround him wherever he went, it was a rather pungent smell and fairly overwhelming. He stopped beside the bed, the metal collar still tucked within his veiny hands and glanced down at the boy.

Ignoring Peter's emotions, he entangled his fingers from the ring and lifted it so it hovered above Peter's head like an angels halo. Peter squirmed and struggled as he realised the daunting feeling of the instrument about to take full action of him. With much difficulty, due to Peter's constant struggling, he managed to fit the ring around Peter's neck. It laid there rather pathetically causing no harm.

"What are you going to do with that. Why is it around my neck?" Peter questioned. His eyes were filled with worry and his body alert.

Dr Yahontov bought his bony finger up to his lips with a threatening glare stretched across his face symbolising that a Peter should talk no more. Peter denied.

"Tell me what you are doing and what this is", Peter demanded his voice now filled with a shocking, even to Peter, burst of confidence. The doctor still did not reply despite the teen's desperate pleas and his shaking body.

Peter went in for another round of questions hoping with all his might that someone would tell him what this instrument was to do but he was cut if by the force of a heavy clamp pressed against his mouth. The cold metal pushed down his lips making him gasp for needed breath and silencing his pleas. The collar was now pressed into the middle of his neck making his veins bulge from the sudden pressure that was added to his trachea, with the use of his voice gone he thrashed his legs around in concern.

The man ignored the struggle Peter was showing while he focused on getting to one of the many knobs without Peter hitting him. He finally managed to make it through Peters thrashing limbs and carefully twisted a small wheel that stuck out of the contraption.

Peter stopped.

He became aware of the sickening feeling that was occurring in his throat. The pressure had heightened extravagantly in the last minute. The thick, metal colour had tightened so much that it cut into Peter's neck and blocked off his trachea from his mouth. He could no longer breathe.

"Now your quiet Спайдер", exclaimed the Hydra doctor with a slight chuckle after and a sickening grin.

His small figure shook with realisation and he pushed on the restraints trying to pry away the deathly instrument that was slowly choking him to death. His whole body pulsated with rage and fear as he face grew a cherry red and the veins on his neck popped against his pale skin. His lungs ached desperate for air and every vein in his body felt alight with fire. The ring felt tighter and tighter as the painful seconds of no air became longer and longer. Each second his body became more desperate and in pain, pleading for air. Peter tried to open his mouth but the metal clamp stopped any distressed shouts from being voiced. The edges of his vision became tainted and were just a thick blur of colours swarmed together blending into a deep black. 

Desperation to breath overtook. 

His skin turned ghostly pale and his, usually cherry coloured lips, were now tainted a dull, lifeless blue. His mind was hazed and the superhero's, once quickly beating, was now an unsteady tempo of light beats. His eyes bulged and the first tear dripped down his cheek. The rest of the tears followed in a thick stream staining the teenager's cheeks with long streaks of salty water.   
His shaking body sudden stopped and his hands slowly relaxed so they laid slumped resting inside the restraints peacefully. Peter's eyes no longer blinked at an alarmingly fast pace. They just sat there resting on his glassy eyes. The blur of deep darkness became a powerful mess and was dragging the boy to a dangerous depth.

His body stopped.

The sudden pressure loosened as the doctor twisted the dial on the side that stook out of the crown wrapped around the lifeless body's neck. The ring loosened and fell limply on Peter's chest making a thump. There was no action from the boy as Dr Yahontov detached the intricate instrument without a glance at Peter. He passed it to one of the guards, in silence, while busily scribbling down notes on a sheet full of data and numbers. He looked at interest to the page that he was devotedly filling out.

The page was nearly filled with the neat scribbles of the doctor as he glanced up from his file to take a look at the experiment that laid stretched out in front of him. The once bubbly boy now laid lifeless and destroyed. The only sign of life was the slow pulse of his heartbeat and the sound of his soft inhales and exhales. His body had reacted well to the finalities of the experiment and his breaths could now be faintly heard after the collar was lifted from his vulnerable neck.

Dr Yahontov placed down his folder full of the information he had recorded down on a table and his feet led him out of the door, retreating from his prey. The young teenager laid unconscious in the room. Multiple guards entered due to the disappearance of the Hydra doctor and surrounded the room. No one would be able to get in or out of Peter's room without being caught by the threatening soldiers.   
-  
-  
-  
I feel so sorry for Peter ):  
Sorry that this chapter has come rather late but unfortunately half of it got deleted and so I had to rewrite but hopefully this second draft is better than the last!  
Thanks for all the votes and reads!   
Love you all 3000 <3


	17. A/N

Hi guys, unfortunately, I will not be posting this week as I am on holiday! Hope you guys understand this and have a nice week (:

Also, recently, I have posted a new Marvel book which has a collection of Marvel memes and images- It would be great if you checked it out!

If you have any ideas for the story so far or any feedback (going over old chapters soon) then please comment them. Hopefully, I can include some in following chapters! Thanks for all the support so far, love you all 3000 <3

^ A cute Peter Parker image, just cuz xD


	18. Chapter XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Chapter 15 is here (thanks for waiting!). Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to come out! 
> 
> Due to school work (So sad that schools starting again), family, and me wanting to do more in-depth and longer chapters I am only going to be posting on Mondays after this chapter. The schedule may be changed later on but for now, I will be keeping to this.

**_Avengers Tower:_ **

They all sat anxiously, squashed together on the dusty grey couch staring at the large screen attached to the wall in front of them. The sofa, normally, could only fit four to six people but somehow all of them had managed to squeeze into the small piece of furniture. All wanted a good look at the screen, wanting to know what was going on.

Natasha sat slumped up against the headrest with a concentrated expression while Clint lent against her in a rather muddled position. Bucky and Steve were perched at the other end with their hands neatly entwined. Both looked at the large screen with sorrow and worried emotions. Sam lied back, between an alert Bruce and a scared Wanda. Vision had his robotic arm protectively wrapped around Wanda. Pietro sat on the floor while his head rested on Wanda's knees. Tony sat upright in the centre of the couch. His eyes stayed completely focused on the screen. His mouth was stretched into a deep frown, his eyebrows knitted together in worry. Rhodey was the only one not on the compacted, grey couch. He stood upright with a controller in his hands and a sad look on his face as he gazed down on the usually bubbly Avengers, now scared and worried for their friend. 

Usually, they would all laugh at how their seating positions were so ridiculous and probably knock Clint of the couch for the fun of it. However, the dread settled in their stomach and the worry shown on their face was enough to tell any stranger that they all were in sorrow. 

Peter had now been missing for a total of four days. No sign of him and no clues could be found on where the superhero teen maybe. Sam, Bucky, Bruce and Clint were four days without seeing one of their best friends. Wanda and Pietro had no news of their sibling. Natasha did not know where her SpiderBoy was. Steve had been without a friend and son for four days. Tony had lost his only child.

The teams focus point had only been Peter's whereabouts from the moment Spider Man's suit was disconnected, a whole 96 hours. Search missions would go on throughout day and night. Each would take shifts so they could cover as much land as possible. Tony had not been out of the lab, constantly searching up any information that could be of some use. The middle-aged superhero had dark bags under his arms and the wrinkles in his forehead were more prominent than ever. His usually neat and pristine beard had become thicker and the sculpted shape was no longer present. His food was bought to the lab by his friends and sleep was not an option for him at the moment.

Despite their frantic efforts, no clues had been recognized and they had no further evidence of where Peter Parker was. Anything that linked Peter to the world, social media, calls, texts, were all non-existent. It felt like the teenager had been sucked into the ground, disappearing without the slightest trace. 

It wasn't until this morning did Tony receive a tiny spark of hope. A message came through on Tony's phone at exactly 8 am. He was in the middle of searching through recent attacks and kidnappings hoping that a familiar face or common pattern would show up. The sudden alert on his phone bought him out of his search. Tony Stark's phone number was one of the very little things that he kept private from the public and this was no one from his contact. He quickly spun around in his black wheely chair and grabbed up the phone glaring at it desperately.

It was a simple message with no words just a black screen that opened up to a video. There was no contact information and no caller ID. For him, the unknown was a sick person that crushed his every movement. He had gone too long without answers. He hoped that the video would not be as ominous as the information he had recalled so far.

The desperate hopes of gaining some knowledge on the young superhero was the sole reason why everyone was now sat down at the couch glaring at the television screen.

Rhodey was the first one to have the bravery to pick up the TV control so he could play the video. He stroked his fingers softly over the keys pausing on the bright green button. He pressed his finger down automatically turning on the video.

Everyone's breath hitched in their throat as the once dull, black screen now illuminate, lighting up the room. No one moved. All eyes were concentrated on the screen. The excitement of receiving a clue was great news but this video was to easy to be a clue. It was more like an offering. An offering of knowledge, fear or happiness... no one knew which one?

\-------------------------------------------------- **_(2 HOURS EARLIER)_**

**_Hydra Base:_ **

The camera was stood up on a tripod just in front of one of the many guards. Unlike one of Mr Stark's high tech cameras, this one was simple with little buttons and no intricate details. The lens was angled so it directly faced Peter. Very little was captured in the screen; only a weak teenage boy strapped down on a metal bed. The rest of the furniture had been previously pushed back so it surrounded the edges of the room locking the boy inside with a second barrier. 

Peter did not move one bit despite the commotion of movement that was occurring in his personal jail. Guards were dotted around in a precise pattern. He soon learnt that if he squirmed or moved one of his limbs in any way one of the guards would hurry forward. This had happened on numerous occasions each instant scaring Peter even more. His heart would drop and bile rose in his throat every time one of their revolvers pointed towards him. He didn't like that feeling, and he didn't want to feel it again. So he learnt not to move.

Instead, Peter would busy himself by going through every option he had of escape. Some were more ludicrous and would end in possible death. Others, the more exciting ones, would be where the Avengers would burst through the wall each with deadly weapons. They would all knock each guard down in the most painful way possible. Mr Stark in his Iron Man suit would fly in taking down Dr Yahontov. He would then go off and collect Aunt May while the others manage to pry of Peter's leather straps. Together they would all escape from Hydra's terrifying grips and he could come back to his family. No more pain. It was either that or Han Solo and Chewbacca come by in the Millenium Falcon and bust Peter out while Luke made sure Dr Yahontov would never be seen again. He would then teach Peter how to become a Jedi... But that's another story, one that kept Peter fully entertained.

There were the more sensible solutions. For example, with Spider Man's super-strength he could tear away the leather straps that were keeping him in place. Bundle up all his energy and fight of the guards in a tremendous pattern of kicks and punches. With one final satisfactory kickass move he would knock down Dr Yahontov into an unconscious mess on the floor. He would run far away from his jail and collect May in a rush. In five minutes he and May would be running away from the horror that he had been enclosed in. 

However, this plan seemed as impossible as the rest. Every hour, on the dot, someone would come in with a syringe. The plastic medical instrument would always hold the same translucent, thick, blue drug. Each time the plastic syringe would be mounted onto his skin wavering there for a second before punching through Peter's skin like a virus penetrating a host cell.

It made him weak, stripping him of all his power. It resembled anaesthesia yet sleep never came only the drowsiness and weakness. Peter wanted sleep to come. He could gain energy that way and a chance to get away from the room that was imprisoning him. there was no way that with this particular drug could the teenager ever gain the energy or the strength to even break him out from his restraints, yet alone fight off the experienced guards.

A shadow fell just across Peter's bed: the shadow of a man. Dr Yahontov. The sudden appearance of a terrifyingly familiar face bought the young superhero out of his thoughts. Slowly he picked up his head so he could see what was in store for him today. To the kid's surprise, the doctor was not the only familiar person that entered the room. Trailing behind him was a fragile Aunt May.

The middle-aged woman's hair tumbled just below her shoulders in messy locks and her head was bent down. She wore the same greyish hospital gown that Peter had seen her in before, yet the grey had become darker and it hung loosely around her small body. Two thin legs stuck out from just below the dull gown with two bare feet at the end. Her arms stayed close by her side and her eyes were focused on the ground. They did not look up once to analyse the room or notice any company. Peter's eyes trailed across the room trying to follow his Aunt out of curiosity, worry and shock.

Aunt May ignored the following eyes as she made her way across the room feebly. Dr Yahontov strode in front of her, his back straight and nose in the air. The doctor did not bother to cast his deep brown eyes on the weak teenage boy that lay in the middle of the room. He walked past the bed with May behind, stopping at the camera. He stood just behind the tripod towering over May who was hiding behind him. She acted as if he was her shield, her protector. This made no sense to Peter after seeing Dr Yahontov painfully electrocute her the other day. None of this made sense.

'Hmmm", the doctor grunted from behind the camera in satisfaction. He looked like he was about to take a photo of his child on their first day at school. Acting like a proud father he made the final adjustments to the simple camera before stepping out of the screen. 

"May", Peter exclaimed clearly, wanting to grab May's attention. She ignored, the ground seems more interesting than the 'son' she _use_ to care for. 

"May!" Peter tried again louder. Her eyes stayed focused on the ground. It was if her body blocked out his voice, his face, everything about him. It irritated the boy that the only person who had ever meant something to him in this room was now shutting him out like a closed door. 

"May! May!" The teen screamed louder and louder. He was getting impatient. He wanted to be heard. He wanted her to look at him. At what she was part of. What they had done to him.

"Look at me, May!" He shouted for the final time brining the guards into action. They all stepped forward menacingly closing Peter inside a smaller circle of people.

"May, please", he seethed with aggravation. 

A guard to the side of him quickly moved into action whipping out his large revolver. In a few seconds, the lethal weapon pointed at his face demanding silence. Peter gulped. The urge to shout and scream subsided as another guard copied the alarming action. 

"Ahhh... I see that has shut you up, Спайдер", Dr Yahontov commented, "you should do that more often!" He remarked with a loathsome chuckle after seeing the frightened boy's facial features.

Silence settled around the room as Dr Yahontov looked into the camera, inspecting the screen.

"Right. Let's get started", the doctor announced with a malicious smile. Peter swore he saw the man's eyes light up with sickening joy as he pressed a jungle green coloured button on the side of the camera.

The machine beeped in response to the button being pushed and a bright red light started to flash top right of the camera. It started to record.

-

-

-

I feel so guilty that I haven't posted in a while but posts will start to become more organised now!

The next chapter will be about the recording and the reaction from the Avengers. 

Hope you guys liked this chapter, love you all 3000 <3

\- Ophelia


	19. Chapter XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for 5k hits! This chapter is about the video that was sent to Tony.
> 
> Note: Violence with a knife

**_Hydra's base:_ **

Cold sweat glistened on Peter's furrowed brow. With hands clasped tightly in front of his stomach, he constantly fiddled with his knuckles, weaving his fingers in and out of each other. His head was bent trying to avoid the obvious glare of the red light flashing just opposite him. Legs tense and the hairs on his arms pricked up in awareness. The teen's breathing was rapid and shallow. His pulse pounded in his temples, speeding up each time another flash appeared on the recorder. Anxiety flooded his body taking over his senses.

His nerves were frayed to the quick. In building his anxiety, he constructed elaborate rationalizations for why everything would turn out alright, but still, the nagging voice in the back of his mind spoke of nothing but doom ahead. The camera killed any chance of hope for what was ahead. 

Peter Parker waited for any movement that would alert him. The process was like every day with the usual procedure yet the camera was different. Different was dangerous here. The sixteen-year-old was ready for the expected pain. He clasped his knuckles together while flexing his arms. The deep blue veins contrasted against his pale skin and his legs were taut against the leather restraints that were keeping him held.

As if a director was at the other end of the room snapping a clapperboard declaring action, Dr. Yahontov sprang into action. His legs strode out in front of each other in a menacing strut. His eyes stayed fixed at the camera lens and a twistingly pleasured look was presented on his face. Efficiently, his legs stopped and his body came to an abrupt halt just in front of where his experiment laid. His broad shoulders cut out Peter from the view of the camera while his hands clasped together just in front of his lab coat. The wrinkles were prominent on his forehead due to the bushy eyebrows that were lifted from his smile. The doctor's grey hair was neatly slicked back with a thick gel. The strong smell of the hair product mixed with the chemical fumes making an unpleasant smell that wafted into Peter's nose.

The older man looked rather like a twelve-year-old presenting a project that they had spent ages on and knew would win the science fair. His smug smile was crooked with pride and his posture was even straighter than usual. Smugness was written all over his body while a timid Peter laid nervously just behind.

"Good morning", Dr. Yahontov stated properly despite the peculiar situation. "I assume that you have all been questioning yourselves of the disappearance of one Peter Benjamin Parker, son of Mary and Ben Parker- both deceased. Taken in by May Parker after their both unfortunate deaths." He sarcastically stretched the last two words making Peter clutch his knuckles tighter. The pressure from his firmly pressed fingers made his skin turn a strawberry red.

"I see that after May Parker found out about the boy's alter-ego, spiderman, she kicked him out. Hhm." He gave a satisfactory nod before carrying on with the unfortunate timeline of Peter Parker.

A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. He hated how much this man knew about him. Not only had he been stripped of his powers but also his privacy, his life.

"Now he is currently living in the Avengers Tower from the kindness of the billionaire Tony Stark. Otherwise known as Iron Man", Dr. Yahontov finished.

The blood in Peter's veins raced as the Hydra member's speech ended. Ideas flashed in his mind, each staging a version of what was next in Dr. Yahontov's well-thought plan.

"So, Mr. Stark, I have a proposition." The boy's breath caught in his throat as he heard the familiar name being called directly. Suddenly, all the pieces in his brain foxed together. _This video was a direct address to Mr. Stark, they would send it to him. They are most likely to make sure that they can't be tracked from the message. But it's Mr. Stark, he can find him. Right? Dr. Yahontov had a proposition, about him?_ Peter's thoughts ceased as the doctor started to talk again, the boy was intently listening wanting more information.

"While we have him here we might as well get something more out of this than some ideas for further experiments and a messed up creature, that you call a child". Dr. Yahontov snorted at his joke while still looking into the camera directly, his body not moving at all.

"The boy, you can have him if you give us all private information on Stark Industries. We won't touch the boy any more if you give us the information. All of it. Just some digits here could save this pathetic boy. Would you do it? You and I both know that you want your boy back and you won't stop still you get him back. You should hear him mumbling about this family he has and how you and your group of overenthusiastic friends will save him. Cute..."

Dr. Yahontov bought up his left hand where a simple watch was wrapped around his wrist. He scanned the face of the clock taking in the numbers before dropping his arm down to his side.

"You have two days or we will go a bit more in-depth with our experiments on Spider-Boy here, we need some more information when he's unconscious." He playfully tilted his head.

"I think you might need a bit of persuasion. Well, let's not keep this poor boy waiting." The doctor finished his ominous paragraph with a twist of his feet so he now faced Peter, the camera only seeing his back. His body blocked the camera from Peter's view. The man kept his face neutral, but he was too smug. His lips twisted into a half-smirk as he thought about the money, the information, and the power he could receive from this. The s omall actionf a smug smile heightened Peter's nerves and blood rushed into his head making him dizzy.

Peter shut his eyes tight, the teen's eyelids scrunched up and eyebrows frowned down in concentration. As he would when the crime occurred in the neighborhood, he judged each of his options. When fighting crime there was usually a very prominent choice that Spider Man rushed into, however, this required more evaluation before a decision was made.

There were two ways he could play whatever bribe that was planned out for the spider child each with their pros and cons, each could lead to danger for both him and the Avengers. Shouting out and screaming a location was tempting but punishment was sure to befall either him or May. _Is it selfish?_ He asked himself this question a lot in the time he had been captive. _Was wanting help reasonable?_ The chance of May being given pain would have terrified the younger Peter, however, she had hurt him so much there was a part of Peter that wanted her to feel the torturing pain that she put him through. This hungry feeling was an unknown feeling that Peter rarely noticed and didn't choose to go with fairly often. He envied how easy that part of him could just forget. It was always a choice to go with that voice but the other conscience in his head would always direct him away. He couldn't be the reason why May dies, not when he had killed every last member of his family... He needed to protect her otherwise May would be right, all the deaths would be his fault.

Peter's decision was final. He continued to stay still on the metal slate with no emotion on his face and his body language giving away nothing. He would take what he was given in hope that he could keep his last relative alive. The superhero avoided the gaze of the older man for fear of showing him any of the anxious feelings that were running through his blood and ruining the promise he made with himself.

Dr. Yahontov slowly twisted his hands around his back so he could bring something out of the side pocket on his lab coat. His hands crept back around to the front this time carrying an object the size of a large hairbrush. The knife had a sharp blade attaching to an oak handle. Everything about the lethal weapon was precise. It was six inches of murderous steel and its handle had words of a foreignness language scribed into the cool oak. The sharp cutting edge morphed smoothly into the intricate hand. The shape reminded Peter of a thin dolphin fin that he would see in movies as they glided through the water their majestic fins cutting into the water.

It was no surprise to Peter that this weapon was so carefully decorated with unique languages and the blade looked patiently made with much passion. This type of design had become familiar to Peter over the last few days. Though how lethal this weapon looked it also was beautiful in a strange and dark way. It looked like something that would be put on display in the home of a grandma or grandpa. Despite its beauty, this did not disguise the opinions fact that this accouterment was death-dealing.

Dr. Yahontov weighed the knife in his dry hands, twirling it around so he could take in all of the object's design.

The sudden appearance of this artillery made Peter's face turn a deep shade of red and his fingers tightened around each other tighter. His breathing grew rapid and his whole body went tense. The boy held strength in his face with no emotion showing, the opposite to his body language that was giving away a lot. He repeated profanities in his brain while the doctor played around with the blade ignoring the shaking boy.

"So Stark, I ask you again. Give me the information I need and the boy lives. If not, don't think you will ever find his body for a funeral", Dr. Yahontov remarked, his body still facing towards Peter.

"I'm coming, Спайдер."

The knife met with flesh, soft and pudgy making a satisfying squish as it entered the superhero's skin. Peter's screams rattled around the room bouncing off the stone walls exaggerating the echo. A deep burns boiled on the right side of the teen's stomach. The burn seeped into his blood and traveled around his body making his whole body feel alight with an intense fire, one that wouldn't die. The doctor twisted the blade in his hands, all the while sinking the weapon deeper and deeper into the flesh of the sixteen-year-old. His skin was torn apart to shreds every time the knife was swiftly turned in Dr. Yahontov's large hands. The excruciating pain grew and grew with every movement, big and little. With no warning, he jerked most of the blade deeper into the skin on the boy making half of the shiny metal disappear inside of him.

The cry was piercingly loud making the guards and doctor's ears ache while Peter lay defenseless. The painful scream was then followed by several chokes. The superhero's face twisted into an agonizing look despite the force he was using to keep a face with no emotion. His forehead was crumpled up presenting deep forehead lines while his eyes were scrunched together and his mouth was producing a line of roars.

He felt the red liquid seep up into his throat. The sweet tang of blood overtook hits nostrils. With one last twist of the blade, the blood leaked around his teeth and over his fresh, cold lips, escaping from the teenage boy's grasp. The deep red ichor dribbled over his chin dripping down onto his greyish gown. As the fluid drained out of his body, his skin took on the pallor of a corpse. Peter lost control of his limbs until his head slumped down on to his shoulder acting as if it was too heavy for his neck to hold. He could still faintly hear but there was no control of his body. Like a ghost, he floated into a deep coma the blade still deep in his side.

After noticing the limp body helpless under the destructive grasp of the knife, Dr. Yahontov left the still boy. He walked closer to the camera lens looking into it with contentment.

"I'll be expecting the information soon, Stark", he declared directly into the lens, acting as if Mr. Stark was standing just in front of him.

Gradually he reached out his hand so it hovered just above the on/off button. He pressed down his finger and the red flash abruptly stopped signifying the end of the recording.   
-  
-  
-

Hope you guys like this chapter- next one is going to be about the Avengers' reaction to this video.

Promote your stories in the comments (I'm slowly running out of fanfic to read!) Love you all 3000 <3

NEXT UPDATE: Monday


	21. Chapter XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I seriously can not thank you guys enough for 6K hits! I literally thought that this book would get 100 hits max but I've been totally proven wrong <3

**_Avenger's Tower:_ **

_"Good morning"_

Tony's eye's bulged out of his head as he glared at the man behind the screen. His back was hunched over leaning as far as he could of the couch trying to take in every moment of the video. His eyes analyzed every object in the room trapped behind the screen. The middle-aged superhero begged and begged in his head that the old man dressed as a psychotic doctor would move out of the way so he could see the rest of the room. His fingers squirmed around under the clasp of his palm digging into the skin. 

_"I assume that you have all been questioning yourselves of the disappearance of one Peter Benjamin Parker, son of Mary and Ben Parker- both deceased. Taken in by May Parker..'_

As soon as that disgusting word was muttered Tony's eyebrows creased together in Anger. Whenever Aunt May was mentioned Tony's brain took him back to that cold early morning when he received the call from Peter. The memories fast forward to a shaking Peter lying next to the wall of the local library. He remembered trying to calm the sobbing boy down while hearing of the horrors of his Aunt. 

_"I see that after May Parker found out about the boy's alter-ego, spiderman..."_

Tony didn't pay much attention yo the next few lines, his mind still caught up in his recent words. The superhero grimaced as he saw the man in the screen's pleased face going through Peter's unfortunate timeline. Listening to all the unfortunate events in Peter's life being listed flooded Stark's sense with guilt. _I should have been there more for Peter._ _Why didn't I help him more with his past?..._ Tony thought to himself as the video continued to play.

_"Now he is currently living in the Avengers Tower from the kindness of the billionaire Tony Stark. Otherwise known as Iron Man"_

Natasha and Clint stole a glance at each throughout watching the intense video. Both had the same worried look and both thinking the same thing... clues. Their eyes searched the screen for clues on location. Clint analyzed every object he could see in the screen taking in its positioning, size, and any specific details that made it stand out. Natasha, on the other hand, was thoroughly scrutinizing the Docter's face. Like Tony, she too was leaning forward trying to get as close to the screen.

_"So, Mr. Stark, I have a proposition."_

All eyes turned to the hunched man as soon as his name was declared. All of their minds raced to conclusions of this said proposition. Everyone moved in closer awaiting the next lines that played through their TV. Tony paused his overthinking brain for a second so he could hear the next few lines without the enthusiastic distraction of his working mind. The Avengers all stopped breathing and no one moved, the silence was deafening.

_"While we have him here we might as well get something more out of this than some ideas for further experiments and a messed up creature, that you call a child"._

The elderly man snorted after this line making Tony roll his eyes in annoyance. _Get to the point_ he thought to himself his impatience overtaking his thoughts. Every word that came out of that man's head fed rage into Tony's soul. The way he spoke of Peter like he was just some lab rat that just followed them around like a dog in a collar. Peter was too good for this world and everyone knew it. His alter ego was just one part of the amazing boy that he was. Tony was inspired by Peter every day from the way he was so positive despite being a rather traumatized teen superhero. He missed having his son around.

_"The boy, you can have him if you give us all private information on Stark Industries. We won't touch the boy any more if you give us the information. All of it. Just some digits here could save this pathetic boy. Would you do it? You and I both know that you want your boy back and you won't stop still you get him back. You should hear him mumbling about this family he has and how you and your group of overenthusiastic friends will save him. Cute..."_

It took him some time to digest that information. These types of people able to get into Stark Industries could ruin this world with the amount of power they hold in this disastrous planet scientists call Earth. Yet, A world without Peter Parker and Spiderman would not only ruin any family (blood or not) but also every single person that Spider Man saves, every day. He couldn't leave his kid suffering. 

Would Peter thank him if he knew that getting him out of whatever hell hole he was trapped in he had to give his kidnappers power that could kill?

"This is such crap!" Tony shouted out loud breaking the overwhelming tension settling in the room. His impatience and anger had finally burst. The man bought up his hands to his head where he held it up banging the bottom of his palm against his temple. It was most likely to give him a headache however at this point however he didn't care anymore.

No one answered him but all silently agreed. They were all done with the petty introductions building up for what was to come. The Doctor's 'funny' jokes and pestering beliefs only crowded more of their anger towards this man.

_"_ _You have two days or we will go a bit more in-depth with our experiments on Spider-Boy here, we need some more information when he's unconscious."_

Sam and Bucky both looked at each other Sam mirroring Bucky's look of disturbance while Steve sat next to the retired assassin looking as troubled as Natasha. All noticed their shared looks. Sam tried to give a reassuring smile to the three yet his face stopped him. The smile was not welcomed here being blocked out of the tower by all the anxiety and an extravagant bubble of concern for the boy confined inside the video.

_"I think you might need a bit of persuasion. Well, let's not keep this poor boy waiting."_

The group of four turned away zeroing into the screen, trying to lock away their destructive thoughts, after hearing the baleful language coming from the man on the screen. The defending silence in the room countermanded any breaths. 

The silence was poison to them only making the anxiety in their bodies spread faster. The position seeped into their blood and paralyzed each of the team's brains. The silence did not caress their skin like a soft summer breeze but jaggedly ripped down the Avengers skin. It made sure that everyone registered its whereabouts and importance. Tony's pupils became dilated and there was a tremor in his hands. His face was one of awkwardness, wanting to tear away his eyes from the screen in worry that the next scene in this horror film was the type where a child would hide behind the pillow trying to shut out the monstrous noises. The suspension and the middle-aged man's curiosity was the only thing keeping his large, deep brown orbs fixed on the illuminated TV. 

The doctor dressed man walked across the petite room enclosed in the screen revealing a shaken Peter. Tony's eyes trailed across Peter's body looking out for any injury or anything that was 'off' about the boy. The superhero's frowned turned deeper as he noticed a stained bandage wrapped around Peter's shoulder. The other Avengers detected this unknown injury a few seconds after and, like Stark's, their glower revealed further downcast. 

The happy, smiling Peter that they had become so used to was nowhere to be seen on this video recording. Instead, the bubby teen was replaced with a shaken, scared boy whose eyes would not look into the recorder. His normally rosy cheeks were now pale as fresh paper and both held stains from fresh tears. The body laid stretched out on a metal slate that stood center of the screen, each limb of the boy was tied down with old leather straps that had frayed at the end, yet still did their job immaculately. The horrifying sight reminded Tony of a surgical table where they would investigate through a body to look for the cause of death, his body received waves of nausea with that terrifying analogy. He couldn't bare to see the boy he had grown to love and care for strapped down, vulnerable, looking like a teddy about to be ripped up.

Stark didn't deny that this frightening image on the screen scared the living crap out of him and his face showed just exactly that. The rest of the people in the room flashed him concerned looks as soon as they saw their best friend's apprentice/son in such a concerning state, Tony didn't reply to any of the concerned glances... His body wouldn't allow his head to move.

The situation only drifted into further darkness as the man in the corner of the picture bought out a sharp blade to the Avengers' surprise. The delicate weapon looked rather clean and shiny bringing more attention to the detailed runes carved into the oak handle. It contrasted greatly to the plain and hospital-like room that was presented on the other end of the video, unlike the knife it had sharp edges and dull colors that blended into each other giving the brick wall room a dull feeling. The knife was slightly curved with a slim edge and a delicate handle that seeped into the blade neatly. 

Tony felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in her abdomen. Tension grew in his face and limbs, his mind replaying all possibilities of the doctor's next move. His breathing became more rapid, more shallow. In these moments before his personal hurricane, he tried to hold in the nervous tears and the distressed face but the overflowing consternation controlled his facial features. Soon, the silent tears flowed freely down his face and his breath was shallow from the superhero's dry, closed up throat he felt. The man clenched his fists together truing not to buckle over in distress and instead keep his eye on the screen. 

With every minatory step the man behind the screen made, Tony's head felt heavier and his neck became strained trying to hold it up. All he wanted to do was clothes his eyes and block out the video playing but his conscious mind was not working with the superhero's figure and so his eyes staid aware of every move. 

All of a sudden, the grey hair man - the doctor- had thrust his hands forward pushing the knife into the fragile boy's body. Peter's body jolted back from the sudden pressure. Steve clutched onto Bucky's hand tighter, Bucky's body was tense with disquiet. Sam was distressed as he watched the young superhero being impaled by the deadly weapon. Wanda shuddered and buried her head into Pietro's frame while Vision clutched onto her hand. Even Natasha, who had seen a lot of violence in her life, felt sick with dread and disturbance as she watched her niece shrivel in pain. All their breaths hitched in their throat and physiques became suddenly tighter. 

Tony felt physically sick as he watched Peter's flesh tear as the blade impaled the boy. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and his breathing cut of to a croaky gasp.

"Peter", he whispered under his breath, not being able to get anything else out.

"Peter", he whispered again but louder with more pronunciation. A sound of plea that could be faintly heard.

Rhodey sent a worried look towards his best friend. Shortly after the unexpected move from the doctor, he analyzed the state of the shaking man. In a rush, he quickly shut down the TV. The video cut of just before the doctor took another plunge into the boy's stomach. Rhodey rushed to Tony's side, his best friend protective side kicking in. The sudden movement of the Avenger alerted the others from their anxious daze and they all turned their eyes towards Tony. In a collective movement, all were by the shaking superhero's side. Their worried looks now sharing both thoughts... Peter and Tony.

"Peter!" Tony cried again wanting more than anything for Peter Parker to be back at the tower again and all of this to be another realistic nightmare. Just a mind game that his brain was punishing him with.

"Tony we will get him back," Rhodey promised from beside him, meaning every word ignoring the tentative looks from beside him.

-

-

-

The other day, I found out about Chadwick Boseman's death and it was such a sad shock. I hope his family are doing well and they are in my thoughts. Chadwick was not only an amazing actor but also an inspirational person. He gave so much to the MCU and inspired so many people including me. Rest In Peace King.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Love you all 3000 and stay safe <3

Next update: Next Monday

\- Ophelia


	22. A/

AGHHHHHH... A03 has literally deleted the chapter I just wrote to be published today so expect it to be a couple of days late. I am literally so pissed at A03 right now 😂😭 Going to be writing this chapter at like 3 am but I hope it's still decent.

Also, If anyone has any ideas, characters, events, or ships that they want happening in this fic please comment them because I would love to include them! <3

A funny Peter Parker meme cuz I'm sorry ^

_P.S I am rewatching Glee and I just got to S5: EP5, The Quarterback, and honestly I cried so much. I don't really like Finn in the TV show much but his death was so sad and the whole episode makes me burst into tears._


	23. Chapter XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's finally here! I wrote this chapter at 3 am and in Chem class but I hope it's still decent. Thanks for all the reads, votes, and comments... It means so much! <3

_**Avengers' Tower:** _

It was only till they finally managed to calm Tony down was when an uncomfortable silence settles around the room. The team were spread out in the room, they each perched on chairs or stood resting against the wall. Some sat together trying to give reassurance to each other. While others stayed separate trying to ignore the others in the room, their brain being their unsettling reassurance.

They all shared looks of discomfort and distress as they thought back to the events that they had just witnessed. Some felt the need to bring revenge while others feared what was ahead for the team and Peter. However, no matter the person, anger circulated through their veins, and not even a ghost of a smile could be seen on their faces. They hadn't realized how much they had lost until they saw that dreaded video and saw how much their friend, their son, and their companion were in such pain.

Why do such terrible things happen to the most special and pure people? 

Memories of Peter flash through each of their minds, like an endless photo reel, each of them showing memorable moments hat featured the loved Peter. They missed the boy. 

It was until they sudden knock of the door echoing from the side of the room brought them all out of their disturbing and painful thoughts dancing around inside their head. I spite of their concentration, their heads turned to the door and an as a tattarrattat echoed yet again. The knocking became more and more desperate every second the avengers ignored the irritating sound. It was soon just a string of pounding beats drumming from the side of the wall.

Suddenly, Nat stood up from the modern couch that she was perched on and had a determined look across her face. The look was very different from the one she heald just a few seconds ago. The anger in her eyes was still present yet her miserable smile had gone and instead was replaced with an obviously false smile. The corners were way to turned up to be real and her cheekbones looked like they were about to pop out of her skin. Her eyes gave her away. The Avengers's heads looked up in confusion from seeing one of their dear friends and teammate seem so happy after what they just watched and gawped at. 

She walked over across the door where she flung it open with a swift movement. The door gave her anger away as it swung open banging against the pristine wall. The sounds made everyone in the room wince ad cringe. The door slowly backed away from the wall leaving an ugly brown mark grazed across the white glaze. 

Normally, Tony would throw a shouting rage at whoever had messed up his prized apartment and make sure that everyone was reminded of the incident every day for the next two weeks. This time he didn't even cast his eyes away to the door or make any inhuman sound to show his annoyance. Instead, his eyes trailed over a patch of carpet seeming interested with its very unoriginal pattern. The only sign that he heard the noise was a small jump in his shoulders and squint in his eyes as the loud bang uncomfortably rattled through the room. 

Behind the door revealed two teenagers.

One was wearing a bright t-shirt that featured a rather ginormous image of a drone placed in the middle of his chest. The odd t-shirt was half-covered up by an old, and very worn, red and white hatched over-shirt. The bottom half of his body was covered up by dusty and loose jeans that had multiple creases indented into it. Grubby converse shoes finished off the rather messy outfit along with a backpack slung around his shoulder. The plain black backpack was jazzed up with numerous iron-on felt patches. Most were to do with the Avengers and multiple featured the familiar red and blue-suited superhero, Spider Man. His floppy, dark hair matted his head sticking on to his sweaty forehead. The teenager had a smile plastered onto his face not fitting the atmosphere of the room.

On the other hand, the female teenager was quite the opposite. She was wearing black and dark grey clothing. They were rather baggy on her and contrasted well to her deep hazel eyes. Over her dark clothes, she decorated the outfit with a dark blue winter coat that wrapped around her body like a blanket. She looked rather comfortable and satisfied in her matching yet rather unique clothing choice. Unlike the boy, her backpack stayed plain with a dark black colour as the chose material and a silver zip. Her curly hair fell over her right eye looking rather majestic and poignant, the rest of it was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Loose hairs wisped out from under the hairbands grip and stuck out in a crazed manner. It looked like the teenager had just been running around for two hours along with the other one. She seemed to be the only one out fo the two who had read the atmosphere of the room - noticing the numerous frown and deep thinking faces. Her face, looking very odd against the teenage boy's exaggerated smile, presented a frown that looked like it hadn't moved hours.

The shorter boy didn’t wait for the Avengers to ask him why he was here in their private (very private) abode. As opposed to that, he started rambling a bundle of desperate questions.

“Mr Stark… wait can I call you that? You see Peter called you that but I don’t know if that permits me to. If not then that’s okay, and I can call you IronMan or even Genius, Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist”, he chuckled at his comment and his grin grew even bigger if that was possible.

In response to the beginning of this ramble, the girl nudged him, rather hard, on the side of his stomach. The boy doubled over in pain and his eyes squinted together as his body slowly recovered from the sharp jolt in his stomach.

It toom some exasperating time for him to recover while the Avengers, who were irritated that they had been brought of their 'private' session, and MJ just looked at him in angst. The teenager started his ramble again after perceiving the several beady eyes laid on him. He stood up and straightened his back, looking as if he was preparing to give a speech to his class. 

"Okay, okay... I'll get back on topic", he replied to the anxious eyes and the vexed look from MJ, "my name is Ned Leeds and I-um... I was Peter's best friend and ummm you know I helped him with other things". Ned bought his hand out from behind his back and did a little sign to the Avengers telling them that he knew about Peter's alter ego. The team shared interested glances before landing their eyes back on the most intriguing teenagers.

MJ looked confused at what Ned said and his fairly obvious sign. What the sign meant, she had no idea. Despite her confusion, she carried on with the introductions.

"Michelle but friends call me MJ. Peter and I were friends but that's not the point. Anyway, Mr Stark", she scrutinized the distressed man slumped in a posh armchair, "and Miss Romanov". This time the kid took a proud look at the woman in front of her and an unexpected grin settled onto her face. Natasha returned this look of pride as she saw how confident and assured of her self. This girl is definitely a friend, not foe, Nat thought to herself.

MJ nudged Ned (who was staring deeply with admiration and interest at his hero - Tony- since he was a young boy) trying to tell him to carry on. This time with less force which Ned was very thankful for even though he did not dare say such things aloud to the frustrated MJ who he didn't want to piss off anymore. t The boy noticed her await for the next line so quickly carried on with the flow taking his eyes of the confused and slightly dazed billionaire.

"Sorry Mj, we came here to ask if you know where Peter was. You see he hasn't been in school for several days and he hasn't been responding to any of mine or MJ's text messages. None at all Nada. Not even the one where I told him I had a MASSIVE Death Star lego build. It has loads of pieces and there's- Sorry. Anyway, is he okay? Also, sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing it's just that we asked the teacher who was lookING after Peter after..." He trailed off not wanting to mention Aunt May but the embarrassed blush still showed on his cheeks.

The taller and more prepared girl carried on. "- a lot easier then we expected to be honest. She said, you guys. So, we decided to come here to the Subway so we could ask you about his whereabouts. It's not that I'm- I mean we, are scared. It's just that he is our best friend and we want to know where is he". MJ finished of her overwhelming speech with a sharp nod pointed at the man in the couch. 

Notwithstanding, the man reluctantly pushed himself off the now creased chair and made his way to the door where the two of Peter friend's anxiously stood. He paused at the door frame and with as much politeness that the man could handle.

"Sorry Kids, but Pete's just sick today. He won't be back too soon but thanks for checking in." Tony announced with a fake smile and forced happiness in his eyes. MJ squinted analysing the man stood lousy in front him, she watched as his smile faltered and the faux happiness in his eyes fade as he mentioned Peters name. It looked like it hurt to say the name, why? MJ, yet again, wasn't sure yet. But finding, solving and forcing things out of people was just one of the special skills that MJ possed.

Stark moved his hand out of his pocket and reached fro the side of the clean door ready to shut it in their face to their anger. The door swung forward ready to slam back onto its frame. Suddenly, MJ reached her hand forward jamming into the metal slate that was about to close. The door paused in its movement and sung back open jamming into the wall again and revealed the same two teenagers. Ned and MJ.

"Look Mr Stark, I know that what you are saying is utter crap. We go to Midtown School of Science and Technology and we are one of the smartest students there... well apart from Peter, annoyingly he was always top of most classes. Don't treat us like naive kids and act as if there is nothing wrong. It pained you to say Peter's name and I can see the very evident tear stains on your cheekS. Also, it looks like you haven't changed out of these clothes for more than four days." MJ finalized while Tony ad the rest of the Avengers gulped. On the contrary, Ned was excitingly bouncing his head up and down trying to hype up his friend.

"Yeah!" Ned added wanting to feel important and part of the conversation.

The Avengers' mouths were all gaping open and their eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. MJ and Ned toom it to themselves to strut into the room confidently and assuredly.

"Hydra". Bucky finally voiced. The heads now all tuned to him including the awaiting teenagers. 

Bucky rarely spoke around the whole team and often stayed close to Steve's side not wanting people to notice him. However, here he was talking with great emphasis and about something important that the retired assassin never brought up, ever. The topic upset him so it became an unspoken topic around the tower, this along with Tony's past and many of the others' pasts.

The soldier carried on...

"Peter was kidnapped one night and we just received a video from the culprits themselves. They were Hydra". He directed the first part of his information to the kids but finished looking at his teammates, specifically Steve. " I remember the man, faintly but enough to know that whoever was in that video was part of their organizations."

Tony moved towards Bucky with tentative eyes still not completely trusting the facts that were being spewed at him.

"I promise that, Tony. He is with Hydra which is why we care going to get him back if its the last thing we do!" Bucky ended with a rather triumph nod of his head and looked into Stark's eye saying a silent plea of forgiveness, trust and hope. He could see the worry the man felt and the pain that he had been through. The time Bucky spent at Hydra was the most horrendous he had ever faced and so he knew that no matter what he could not let Peter suffer the same fate that had been thrust upon him. 

Tony studied the soldier's face for sometime before copying his nod and walked over to the teenagers now properly inviting them inside.

"Right. Get your phones out kids I want to check everything that you have sent Peter and we shall see if we can track him. Bucky's right. We need to get a grip of ourselves for Peter because like this we are as useless as Steve's excessive layers of hair gel." The end of his speech enlightened a small chuckle from teh crowd of people and a noticeable eye roll from Steve. They all surrounded him and a determined smile grew upon their face once more, none of them ready to give up Peter.

-

-

-

Next chapter will be about Peter, I promise!

I hope you guys like this chapter and the story makes sense so far (comment of not so I can change/explain)

Promote your fanfic in the comments so I can read, comment and give kudos on them <3

Next update: Next Monday (promise!)


	24. No update today but hopefully one soon...

Hi guys so sorry for not being active over the last week and especially, not today, updating day, I have been ill over the last couple of days (not Covod related already checked!) but this means I have not been able to update my 'Underoos' fanfic. I hope you guys understand and when I get better I hope I can finish writing the next chapter! (:

P.S If anyone has any good Netfilx recommedations feel free to drop them in the comments becasue I've run out of things to binge, thanks <3

^ Love a Spoderman (;


End file.
